What Would You Do?
by angelsfanili
Summary: Edward is celebrating a bachelor party at a strip club. It's good fun until he runs into someone from junior high. Bella is a stripper with a terrible past, sleeping around to make money for her starving siblings. She ran away from her abusive father, but can she run away from Edward's desire to help her back on her feet? AH, Bella, Edward
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any of these characters, much to my great disappointment. I merely use them to play out my story.**

**Based on What Would You Do? by Bastille.**

Boys and girls you wanna hear a true story?

Saturday night I was at this real wild party

There was liquor overflowin' the cup

About five or six strippers tryin' to work for a buck

So I took one girl outside with me- Her name was Londy-

She went to junior high with me

Said, "Why you up there dancing for cash?

I guess a whole lot has changed since I've seen you last."

She said, "What would you do if your son was at home

crying all alone on the bedroom floor,

'cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him

is to sleep with a man sleep with a man for a little bit of money?

and his daddy's gone in and out of lockdown?

I ain't got a job now,

He's just smokin' rock now

So for you this is just a good time

But for me this is what I call life."

Girl, you ain't the only one to have a baby,

that's no excuse to be living all crazy

so she stared me right square in the eye and said,

"Everyday I wake up, hoping to die"

She said, "They're gonna know about pain

'cause me an my sister ran away,

so our daddy couldn't rape us,

before I was a teenager.

I done been through more shit

You can't even relate to.

What would you do if your son was at home

crying all alone on the bedroom floor,

'cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him

is to sleep with a man sleep with a man for a little bit of money?

and his daddy's gone in and out of lockdown?

I ain't got a job now,

He's just smokin' rock now

So for you this is just a good time

But for me this is what I call life

What would you do?

Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses

What would you do?

Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses

What would you do?

Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses

What would you do?

Get up off my feet!

What would you do if your son was at home

crying all alone on the bedroom floor,

'cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him

is to sleep with a man sleep with a man for a little bit of money?

and his daddy's gone in and out of lockdown

I ain't got a job now,

He's just smokin' rock now

So for you this is just a good time

But for me this is what I call life

What would you do

if your son was at home crying all alone on the bedroom floor,

'cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him

is to sleep with a man sleep with a man for a little bit of money?

and his daddy's gone in and out of lockdown?

I ain't got a job now,

He's just smokin' rock now

So for you this is just a good time

But for me this is what I call life.

What would you do

if your son was at home crying all alone on the bedroom floor,

'cause he's hungry?

**AN: I think it is important to understand this song in order to understand the story! I will be updating the next chapter shortly because, let's face it, this is just a tease! Ha, okay. I hope you stick with me on this journey! First story!**


	2. Reuniting

**AN: I do not own the characters... no matter how much I begged. I do, however, own this story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

I smiled at the goofiness of my soon-to-be brother in law. Jasper was usually very proper, but tonight was his last night as a free man. He was letting my best friend, Emmett, cheer him on as he took yet another shot.

Emmett and I were both his best men since he was unable to decide. I had suggested that his bachellor party take place in a more sophisticated location, but at that, Emmett slapped his huge hand on my shoulder and bellowed a loud laugh. "Eddie, darling, it's the man's last night of freedom! His last chance to get shit-faced and ogle at women who aren't his wife! We will be having it at a strip club." With that, we chose the only local strip club in Forks Washington, and we drank and laughed.

I was the designated driver, so I slowly enjoyed my only beer I would be allowing myself. I sat next to the drunk Jasper as he watched the stippers tease the men in there with their suggestive moves.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" I asked over the loud music. He shook his head, still watching the stippers.

"Alice and I are soulmates." He slurred. One girl bent down in front of him so he could place some cash in her shorts- if they could even qualify as that. He did it quicky and continued to answer my question with humor. "My perfect woman actually encouraged me to have this party. I didn't need to. But she insisted." Good for them. They deserve each other.

I was about to reply when a stripper in a blue wig and baseball cap wrapped her arms around Jasper and purred a question into his ear. He chuckled but shook his head, and then said something while pointing to me. She took a small wad of cash that he held up for her as she walked over to me.

She was gorgeous- well, all of them were. But there was something beauty sex appeal about this blue-haired stripper as she walked over to me. She was wearing a baseball uniform that was small enough to fit a child, and converse instead of heels. How odd. But it wasn't the uniform, the intruiging scars on her face, or her amazing figure that caught my attention, it was her piercing brown eyes that made direct eye contact with me.

"Hey, baby," she cooed, "you want a dance? It's on your friend back their." She was already beginning to stradle me, and I glimsped over her shoulder to see Jasper giving me a wink. I felt my face beginning to burn.

"Um- actually I can't." I panicked. It may have been stupid, but I felt wrong about it. She wasn't taking no for an answer as she began to rub herself against me.

"Don't be scared, kid." She was whispering throatily in my ear. Her words struck a cord and I began to remember why I knew those brown eyes so much.

**-Flashback-**

_It was my first day at Forks Junior High School. Well, ours. My twin sister, Alice, and I walked out of the car as our mother called out to us. "Have a great day guys! Don't be nervous!"_

_With that, the traitor drove off._

_Alice and I looked at each other, and then back at the towering brown doors, and my sister jumped on the balls of her feet. "Let's go make new friends!"_

_I stared at her as she skipped into the new school with so much confidence, and followed grudgingly behind. She made her way through the hallways as if she had known it all her life, and found the Front Office._

_We approached the curly-haired secretary as she typed quickly on the computer. She glanced up at us from under her thick glasses. "How can I help you twp?"_

_"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Edward. We are new students here. Can we have our schedules?" She chirped with a pleasant smile. It was infectious and the seretary's lips curled up into a smile._

_"Ah, yes. The Cullens. Your mother called us to let us know you would be coming. Here you are. First period has already started." She said as she handed us each our new schedules and a school map. She circled our first periods, and explained that we would need to show our schedules to each teacher._

_We had our first periods across the hall from each other, so we walked together and talked. Well, Alice talked about how excited and nervous she was, and I just nodded along to her continuous blabbering as I tried to control my heartbeat._

_We stopped in front of our classrooms. Alice gave me a big hug, and despite the fact that I had managed to spike in height, now much taller than me, she managed to bring me down to her level and make me hug her back. "Don't worry about being the new kid, Edward. We are going to meet people who will greatly impact our lives." She said easily. With that, we both entered seperate classrooms._

_I gave my first period teacher my schedule, and he confirmed that I had in fact gone to class. "There is an empty seat by Ms. Swan. Isabella, please raise your hand." He announced to the classroom. I looked to the two available seats, and one of them was next to a girl that had her hair covering pretty much all of her face. I heard snickers as I made my way to share the table with the Swan girl. As soon as I pulled my chair out and took my seat, she shied away from me and I never once got to hear her voice. She was wearing a big baggy black sweater and jeans that were torn and too big on her._

_The rest of the day was fast-paced. I made new friends. Alice and I sat with a boy named Emmett, who had a humorously squeaky voice for a boy of his size. He was just as bouncy as Alice, and even asked if we wanted to come over to his house. Our parents asked us how school was, and if we made any friends. We had, quite a few. Being the new kids in such a small school had made us automatically the new toys that everyone wanted to play with._

_The next day at school, the strange Swan girl wasn't there. Or the next. For two weeks, she wasn't there. I asked one of the girls who had asked for my number where she was._

_"Ugh. Isa-Smella? She's a freak. She always skips school. Her dad is the sherriff so she never gets in trouble!" She sneered with envy. "Anyways, rumor has it that she is always missing school because she and her little sisters sell drugs. That's why she smells so bad." I had noticed that she did, in fact, smell bad._

_Anyone that I asked had different reasons why the girl was absent. They only were consistant on two things; she was the daughter of the town's only sherriff, and she was the oldest sister._

_I relayed this news to my parents. To which they said with a sigh, "Poor dear. Kids can be so cruel, Edward. Never let the nasty things they say about this little girl affect the way you treat her. She probably has a hard time making friends since she is the sherriff's daughter. She would probably love a friend."_

_I decided that night that I would befriend that poor Swan girl next time I saw her._

_I didn't expect to see her the next morning in first period, as a matter fact I was hoping I wouldn't, but there she was, wearing the same black sweater and jeans._

_I slid into the seat next to her and opened my mouth to say something to her, but the teacher cut me off. "Okay, class, now I want you to pull out your microscopes and study the inside of your cheek tissue. One person from each table come up to get a toothpick per person, the worksheets, and a glass side."_

_Isabella began to move to get it, but I assured her that I would get it for us. She kept her face shielded in her hair and sat back down. She was gazing out the window when I returned. I placed the tray of supplies down noisily so I could let her know my presence was known. She flinched, but did not turn to me._

_"Could you help me set up?" I asked politely, hoping it would get her to unveil herself. She obliged and began to set up on her side of the table, still keeping herself distanced from me. When done, she pushed the only microscope we had to the middle with her hand covered by her sweater. "Here you go." I said cheerfully as I held up a toothpick for her. She looked up at me to take it from me with beautiful brown eyes. I had planned to smile at her and try to break the ice with a joke, but I froze at how mesmorizing her eyes were._

_She tucked the chunk that covered her face from the world behind her ear and was about to insert the toothpick into her mouth until she realized I was staring. Like an idiot, I might add._

_I closed my mouth as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. That is when I noticed the bruise on her chin, the scars on her eyebrow and across her left cheekbone, and a barely scabbing cut close to her ear._

_I immediatly felt the need to heal those._

_Red began to creep onto her cheeks and she allowed the hair to drape her face yet again._

_"Um... sorry." I said, being able to talk now that those eyes no longer held me prisoner. "Um... I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm new here." She gave me a quick nod in acknowledgement. "Anyways, so what's your name?"_

_When she didn't reply, I said, "It's Isabella Swan, isn't it? I think, since we're lab partners, we should be better acquanted." She turned her head so she was facing me, and despite and the hair, I could see her disbelief. It was working._

_"Look, Edward is talking to the weirdo." A boy said in a stage-whisper to the class. The teacher called a warning but did nothing about it. I shot the boy, Mike, I believe his name is, a warning. He sank back in his seat and the giggles of the classmates died._

_When I looked back at Isabella, she had pulled her hood over her head and slouched in defeat._

_I tried again. "So, Isabella, are you going to go to Forks High School after this? I heard there are others close by. Like La Push High- but I'm going to Forks and it'd be cool if we got to hang..." I never got to finish my invitation though. Because that was when she moved her hood down and moved her hair to the side so she could scratch her neck. That was when I saw the bruising hand prints on the side of her neck._

_She looked at me, maybe to see why I had stopped talking. I don't know. But she had noticed that I was staring at her neck._

All those injuries... The bruises... The cuts... Is Isabella... being abused at home?_ I thought to myself, eyes wide, and became frozen. _I didn't know how to handle this! I thought she was just picked on for having a father with authority! I didn't- I never suspected- What the hell am I supposed to do?!

_Isabella quickly covered herself back up and moved out of her seat. "Shit happens." I heard her say quietly as she started to walk. She added in an even lower voice, "Don't be scared, kid." With that, she ran out of the class._

_"Miss Swan?!" Our teacher asked, and that made everyone look at me. They began to whisper amongst eachother, creating lies as to how I managed to upset the crazy Swan girl. I didn't pay much attention because I started after her._

_I had to help._

_"Oh no, Mister Culler. You won't be going anywhere." My pudgy teacher blocked the door. I stopped but began to plea._

_"She-"_

_"No, no, no. You will stay right here until the bell rings, just as all the other students do. Just because Miss Swan left doesn't mean everyone call leave whenever they want. Rest assured, Isabella will get punished. Would you like to as well?" I looked down glumly and trudged back to my table. I need to tell someone- but who?_

_I had never been put in such a situation, so after the bell rang, I fled from the class and left campus, going to the only people I knew would help. My parents._

_I explained to them what I saw and they called the police. Since Charlie Swan, as my parents called him, was the Sherriff, the cops arrested him but released him the next night. I never saw the Swan girl again._

_"You did the right thing, telling us." My parents assured me after I spent a long night awake in the kitchen._

_"But, mom! That guy is still free! And Isabella and her sisters are gone. I should have ran after her-" I grieved._

_"Son, you did everything you could have. And we are so proud of you for it. You couldn't have done anything else." Carlisle, my father, soothed. But their reassuring words did not help. Instead, it fired me up. I left them in the kitchen and I went for a run through the rain that night._

I should have chased her. I should have tried to keep her there!_ I entered the meadow by myself, cursing myself for my lack of involvement. _Because of me that poor girl- GAH!_ I exclaimed to the sky and fell down onto my knees._

_"'Don't be afraid, kid'." Was the last thing I heard that Swan girl say._

It was the last thing we said... Until today. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she sat on my lap, staring into my eyes with confusion and hesitance.

"Isabella?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion. Her eyes widened as she jumped off my lap.

**AN: So, that was my chapter to my first story! Please review, I really do appreciate it!**


	3. Green Eyed Cullens

**AN: I got that first review and my heart skipped a beat and did a little flip!**

**Stephanie Meyer has graced us with her perfect characters, and I am borrowing them! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Isabella?" The man asked, causing me to jump at the sound of that name. No one besides my sisters knew that name. Not since we left.

I stared into those eerily familiar, piercing green eyes.

**9 Years Before**

I sat in my seat on the first day as an eighth grader, in the corner, where I knew no one would want to sit next to me.

Students filled the class, giggling about how lucky they were to have a class together this year. _How was it at all luck?_ I thought to myself._ Forks is a small town, Forks Junior High was an even smaller school._

When I began to hear gossip about the new Cullen kids that would be coming, and their distaste that they shared a class with "Isa-Smella", I began to tune out.

The teacher droned on about himself, explaining what the rest of the year will look like, and the rules. It wasn't until I heard my name. "Isabella, please raise your hand." I complied and peeked through my hair to find a boy walk over me with confidence and took the seat next to me. He was very graceful about the whole thing, and his presence began to make me scared. Not in the way that Charlie's presence does, but in a way that I was so horiffically drawn towards him.

I spent the whole period trying to decipher why that was, and finally got to leave to go to my next period.

In art, the tables were arranged so It was a square and all students faced eachother. I sat next to the teacher's desk, assuming that others would avoid it- therefore, avoiding me. However, a little pixie jumped into the chair next to me, making me sink into my chair.

The bell rang, and the teacher began to explain what he wanted us to work on as our first class assignment, and let us work. I hadn't brought any school supplies so I squirmed uncomfortably as I stared at the wooden table.

"Do you want some paper?" A bell-like voice chimed. I tried to act like I didn't hear her, but she slid a piece of paper over to me. I grudgingly took it.

"Why're you talking to her?" A student seethed two seats over to the girl.

She ignored her and asked me, "Do you want to share some of my colored pencils?"

The fact that she wanted to talk to me surprised me, so I looked at her, confused. She just held her colored pencils up at me with an excited grin and waiting green eyes, completely unaware of my social status. I reached out and grabbed a random color, and the pixie's smile widened. I didn't even think it was possible.

"So, you're Isabella Swan, huh?" She said, turning her attention to her paper as she began to draw. We were supposed to draw something that would make the classroom feel- not very constructive, if you ask me. "Well, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm sure you and I are going to be best friends some day! I came from California- it's so different here! Not nearly as crowded..." Alice Cullen continued to talk, and her affectionate voice actually left me feeling calm as I began to lose myself in her words and my drawing.

I didn't really know what I was drawing at first. It wasn't until Alice's voice had stopped chattering away and she stared at my work that I actually took in what I had just drawn; two faceless figures were holding each other on the floor as one large figure propelled out a force field that fought off the black seeping in from the other side of the page.

It was... good. It was scary.

"Bella, that's- it's amazing!" She exclaimed much too loudly, causing the teacher to come over and observe my work.

"Miss Swan, what do we have here?" He picked up the page I had drawn and studied it with concern. "This is no doubt fantastic, Miss Swan, but it is alarming-"

Saved by the bell. I noisily slid my chair out and dashed out the door and plopped myself down into my next desk.

_Well, looks like I can never return there._ I mused grimly to myself, and went through the motions of a normal school day. I sat outside during lunch, watching the rain fall, dreaming about a better tomorrow if I put up with hell today. I walked with my head down, ignoring the "accidental" shoves. I didn't talk unless directly spoken to by a teacher. I knew better.

My last period was my favorite subject: Reading. I was happy to end my day here, until a small pixie walked through the door. She spotted me out immediatly, called my name out, and the skipped over to the desk next to me. "Thank goodness we have this class together! I was afraid we weren't going to have any other classes! So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school today? My mom, Esme, is going to-"

"Miss Cullen, is it? I don't know how they ran things at your old school but you do not talk unless I allow you to." Our teacher scolded, raising one eyebrow. After Alice mumbled a soft apology, our teacher handed us a list of the books we were going to read, along with the typical standards of her class.

Alice handed me a pencil before I had to ask, and told me to keep it. With that, we spent the rest of the period in silence, filling in personal questions that would help establish "what types of learners" we are, so she could adjust her course accordingly.

I knew that Alice wasn't going to let the subject of me going over rest (the girl's persistent!) so I was thankful when the bell came to my favor once more, and I practically ran home, despite the rain.

_Is Charlie going to be in a good mood today? If the door is locked, it means he's not and is getting drunk to forget his pain._

When I approached the secluded white house, I twisted the doorknob gingerly, and was pleased to find that it was unlocked. I expected to be blessed with the rare pleasant side of Charlie, but when I saw the beer bottle on the floor I immediatly went to my little sisters' room.

"Victoria? Angela?" I asked through the door, since it was locked from the outside. Victoria was five years old, and Angela was four, alone with a monster. I heard someone shuffle around inside and held my breath until I could hear at least one of their voices.

"Bella?" Victoria whispered.

"Is Angela okay? Are you? Where's Charlie? Did he do anything?" I hurried along, not sure where Charlie could be at the moment.

"We're okay. He came home early, so I brought us to the room. Just like you told me." It suddenly felt easier to breathe as my little sister continued on. "Bella, he's really mad-"

"What the hell?!" Charlie's voice heated the air with fear, and I froze. A hand grabbed a chunk of my hair and I screamed in pain as he pulled me towards him. "What is this I hear from some teacher?!" He demanded.

I was breathing eratically. All though being abused was becoming almost a daily occurence for me, I was far from used to the shock of seeing such hate in his eyes. When I did not answer, he pulled out The Knife. I had various cuts all over my body from The Knife. It was brought out when I did something especially wrong that time.

He flipped open the blade and touched the bottom of my jaw. "Why am I getting a phone call from your art teacher, Bells?!"

I knew not to struggle. I just wailed that I didn't know what he was talking about.

_Wrong answer._

Charlie let The Knife slowly dig into my skin and up to my ear. I stayed still as he did this, only my body shook with sobs and I let out loud cries.

"I will ask you one more time. Your teacher is concerned about what your art means. He sounds very suspicious." He snarled at me once he finished cutting me. I was still trying to adjust to the new cut added to my face when he decided to slam me down on the floor.

I didn't kick. I didn't scratch. I didn't fight.

I lied there and explained through tears, "I don't know why he called you."

His eyes flared with fire, and he wrapped his hands around my neck and started to choke me. All though I had no intention of fighting, my body began to panic. It started using all limbs to try and get the attacker off of me. It wanted air.

_Let him kill me._ I begged my body. _Don't fight him. This will all be over with soon if you let him_.

That was my last thought before my vision and hearing went.

I woke up in the same spot as I had blacked out. I wasn't sure how long it's been, but the loud growling in my stomach, fact that I had urinated myself, assured me that it had been a while.

I slowly got up. I walked to my room. I sat on the mattress which was the only thing (aside from a small pile of clothes) that I owned.

_Check on the girls._ A small voice in the back of my head instructed. My body numbly responded. I changed my clothes and went to their room.

"Victoria? Angela?" I asked softly. They unlocked the door and smiled at me, with brown eyes that matched my own. Except theirs were untainted, so innocent.

_We should die now. Before their innocence is lost. Before they can no longer muster up the happiness to make an earnest smile. Before they become like me. Charlie had never laid a hand on them. That was my only desire- for them to be safe from their father. They stuck to my strict rules: If Charlie is home, they must be in their room with the door locked. If Charlie knocks on their door, they are not to answer it. If Charlie tries to talk to them, they are not to make a sound. At this point, I wonder if Charlie even knows they exist._

"Bella, are you okay?" Victoria whispered, her eyes running all over my face with worry. Angela handed me an envelope that she had drawn on with down-to-the-nub crayons. It was of all three of us, holding hands. They were smiling, much smaller than me and in pink. I had a frown on my face and scars that covered my own face.

"I'm okay now." I whispered as tears stung my eyes. I kneeled down and opened my arms for them.

_No. We would not die together. We would live together._

_We would live together- away from here._

Them still in my arms, I asked, "How long was I out?" They said a couple of days. I had taught them what they would have to do, had the situation ever happened. When they were sure Charlie was out of the house, they gathered food from the kitchen and eat what I had told them was edible. They were not allowed to leave unless the house was on fire or to get more food. I kissed them both of the foreheads. "You two did such a good job."

We sat in their door frame, as they told me the games they played while in the room. They were knights, waiting for their princess to wake up after their princess had been put under a spell by the evil wizard. As knights, they took pride in the foods they ate, each one giving them super powers. Listening to them talk made me smile, and it was easy to forget how terrible the world was.

I was no longer in their world when I heard the tires screech to a stop in our driveway. That was never good. I stood up quickly, and without having to instruct them, my sisters went into their room and silently closed the door. When I heard the lock click, I went over to Charlie.

"Finally, you're awake. The school's worried about your extended absence." He glared. I told him that I was sorry and that I would go tomorrow. I waited for any type of contact, and was surprised when he only pushed my to the floor as we walked to his room. "You smell like piss. Take a shower tonight." He called over his shoulder. I slept after I ate.

**The Next Day**

I realized that I was wearing the same thing I was the first day of school the minute that new kid, Edward, walked in. I sunk into my chair thinking that he probably thinks I have nothing else to wear- which isn't far off from the truth.

When our teacher instructed us to retrieve a tray, Edward was eager to get away from me and volunteered to get it. Once he was back, he made a lot of ruckus, causing my heart to speed up and my body to prepare for pain.

He didn't hurt me, though. Instead, he asked for my help... In the most gorgeous voice I had ever heard before. I complied, still fearful, but of the effect he had on me. "Here ya go." He said, handing me a toothpick with a crooked grin.

I looked up at him as I accepted the toothpick. _Why was he being so friendly?_ I began to tuck my hair behind my ear so I had easier access to scrape the inside of my cheek until I felt like I was being stared at.

I was right. Those green eyes, much like his twin's, attempted to burn a hole into my shield. I didn't want him to look at me like that, trying to tear down my walls that I've spent so long to build. Yet, all I wanted was for him to do that. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I allowed my hair to seperate his prying eyes from my open soul.

**Present Day**

"Edward?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess a lot has changed since I've seen you last." He said, one side of his mouth twitched up to make a half smile, but his eyes were sad. "Why are you...?" He asked and gestured to my revealing attire, unable to say the word.

I realized that seeing him had made me feel... joy. A feeling that was so strange and foreign to me that I didn't realize I was feeling it until it was gone. He was disgusted by the fact that I was a stripper._ Ha,_ I thought with a bitter smile forming my face. _If only he knew where the real money was at._

"A stripper?" I finished for him. I felt my body begin to shake with anger and I was thankful that the music was too loud to call attention, even from the people standing close to us. "I have to make a living, now, don't I?"

"So do other people," It appeared he was trying to defend himself. He just continued to look lost for what he had to say, and continued to put his foot in his mouth. "They don't go all crazy, though."

I bent my knees enough so I could stare him directly in the eyes. "You don't know what I've gone through, kid."

**Nine Years Ago**

Edward began to ask me questions that would cause me to get nervous, drying my throat. They were simple introductary questions, but I was becoming in desperate need to quench my thirst. I scratched my neck and quickly realized that Edward's velvety voice had ceased. I looked at him, wanting to know why he would take that voice away from me, and I realized that he looked absolutely horrified.

_Did my neck bruise?! I hadn't even checked this morning!_

I noticed that Edward looked scared. If he was correctly assuming as to how I got these cuts and bruises, then he would know- Charlie would hurt them.

"Shit happens." I explained as I got ready to go check on them. This is not even the worst of it, I wanted to tell him. But I didn't want him to live his life in fear. Not those innocent green eyes. So I told him, "Don't be scared, kid."

With that, I booked it home. Charlie wasn't home, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I stopped in front of Angela and Victoria's room, and I told them to pack all that they had in a plastic bag I handed them each.

I had managed to save twenty-six dollars, mostly in change, and I stuffed that into my pocket. I threw the only pieces of clothing I owned into a bag, and rounded my way to their room.

"C'mon, guys! We have to go!" I said, and we began to run to the front door. Until we heard a car pulling up to the drive way. I scooped up Angela and turned to the kitchen, the room furthest from the door Charlie was about to enter. I broke the window and helped Angela out. When her feet touched the ground, I heard a gunshot and Victoria screamed in agony.

Charlie was livid, and he was holding a gun.

I scooped up Victoria as she cried loudly. She was shot in the leg. It was only a flesh wound. I backed up slowly.

"Bells, put her down." He growled. I bumped my back into the wall.

"Sweetie, go to your sister." I whispered into her hair. "Run as fast as you can. Don't wait for me. Run."

I prayed for the first time in my life as she made her way out the window. Charlie shot at me but missed, so he began to approach me.

Buy the girls time. That voice urged.

"Leave them alone, Charlie." I made myself say. I was afraid that my voice would waver, that it would crack, but it was so strong that he momentarily stopped.

But only momentarilly.

I threw myself at him, knocking him on his back, and he hit his head against the tile floor. He was out.

I didn't stay for another second.

I grabbed his gun and followed my sisters. I ran. We ran. We ran until Victoria couldn't. Once I wrapped one of my over-sized t-shirts to slow the bleeding, we ran again.

We stopped whenever one of them got tired. It was only for a second, because I carried that one and made the other one run.

We ran.

We ran through the forest on adrenaline.

We ran because we wanted to be free.

And for a second, we were.

**AN: Well that's a little insight to how Bella became who she is today! Have any (nicely put) suggestions? Any comments? I would love to read 'em! Review!**


	4. All Hale the All-Seeing Alice

**AN: I absolutely adore the support from you guys! Every favorite, follow, and review makes me love you like Emmett loves to mess with Bella! Thanks, and please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ I groaned as a shrill alarm woke me up.

_What a crazy night._

At the club I continued to put my large foot in my mouth. Before I rejoined my friends, I did my best to apologize. I stared at her beautiful face that had the same scars I remembered in Junior High, and I realized that I had no right to make her feel bad about her job.

It was just a shock.

**9 Years Ago**

"You know, I had known her?" Alice said softly as I had my face buried in the pillow, again. This caught my attention, knowing that she was talking about the Swan Girl. Any conversation about Isabella Swan caught my attention. I don't know why, but I was just drawn to her. Maybe I just feel the need to help her out because I feel responsible for her running away.

I knew that it was more than that though. I was mesmerized by to big brown eyes. There was so much knowledge in them. They were so intriguingly sad...

Her scars. I wanted to kiss them away, along with the bad memories that came with it. Every single thing about her intrigued me in a way no fourteen-year old boy should know.

I pulled myself out from my pillow and rested my chin on my hands as I watched her for an elaboration.

"She had Art with me. She drew something so beautiful, so powerful, that it scared our teacher. It looked like she was protecting two little kids from danger." Her eyes stared into space as she talked numbly about the Swan Girl, very detached. It was very unlike her. "Edward, we are supposed to be best friends. I just know it. She's going to change all of our lives... I just wanted the chance. I want her to be okay." Her hands fell into her hands and she began to sob.

She had so much potential, Alice had explained.

**Present**

I just want to be able to make up for lost time. Maybe find out why she left.

So I gave her my information. Actually, she only took my accepted my number because I told her I wouldn't leave unless she had it. She accepted it, and I fulfilled my promise by leaving the bar with my very drunk friends, and passed out in my room.

I sat up in my bed and ran my fingers through my wild hair.

Today was the day of the wedding.

As one-half of Jasper's best man, it was my job to collect the tuxes for Emmett, Jasper, and myself. My sister pretty much had everything under wraps, so that was all that she required of me.

Emmett had one job, and one job only- to make sure Jasper would be unable to see her.

I went over to Alice's and Jasper's apartment after I picked up our tuxes.

I had returned their key because they were going to move after they came back from their honeymoon, so I rang the doorbell. The door was ripped open and Jasper's eyes and mouth was wide with hope. As soon as he realized it was me, his smile fell and the excitement reduced significantly. This made me chuckle and put my hand over my heart in faint hurt. "What, Jaz? Expecting someone else?"

He rolled his eyes and let me in. "I was just hoping that my beautiful wife-to-be was being nice and allowing me to sneak a peek before the wedding." He explained as Emmett came running to us, out of breath.

He glared at Jasper. "What the hell, man? I couldn't find the bachelor gifts!"

"Emmett, what if it was Alice at the door?" I asked as Jasper just took his tuxedo from me and made his way to his room.

"Jasper said that he had our gifts hiding in the room, though!" My best friend was much too clueless for my liking.

"Em, Jasper just wanted the chance to see Alice before the wedding. Imagine the wrath you would have faced if it had been her!" Emmett's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized the truth in my words. I pat him on the back and instructed him to get ready.

It didn't take long for us, but when our best friend came out of the room, we both fell into silence.

"Let's go get married." Jasper said dreamily. "Whoo!" Emmett thrust his fist into the air, and we drove to the church.

I was standing right next to my best friend as the organ began to play. The family and friends stood up and watched Alice as she walked in the arms of my father, being led by our fourteen-year old cousin, Ben.

My sister was shining as she practically skipped to her fiancé, Carlisle being her only anchor. My father would never admit it, but his eyes were watery during his walk down the aisle. And when he handed Alice off to Jasper, a single tear fell down his cheek.

Jasper was grinning tall and proud as he said, "I do." Alice jumped and kissed him after she proclaimed her everlasting love to him, and the priest chuckled and said "You may now kiss the bride."

I sat at Table One, next to Alice. Emmett sat on my other side, talking to the blond-haired Maid of Honor with their heads close together. Alice eyed them with deep satisfaction. _The tricky little minx._

The whole night was going well. Alice only had one Bridezilla moment- the DJ didn't have the proper attire that she had requested he wear. Once I went out to buy something that would satisfy her request, she was able to enjoy the rest of her night.

Jasper and Alice shared their first dance as a married couple. Then Jasper handed her off to my dad, and they both cried as they swayed.

It was then my turn. "Congrats, Mrs. Hale." I smiled. I blushed slightly when my voice came out scratchy.

"Aw! Brother dear, are you going to miss your baby sister?" She taunted.

"You're twelve minutes younger! I'm just happy for you. Found someone that somehow managed to find you even a bit bearable." She stuck her tongue out to me. I let out a happy laugh. Sibling rivalry. It never ended.

She rested her head on my chest and sighed. "Love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Alice."

"You can answer that." She said and stopped dancing. I looked at her confused, about to ask "answer what?" But then my phone rang, making me jump. She laughed at my befuddlement, winked at me, and was asked to dance by Ben. She laughed at the fact that he was almost her height, despite the nine year difference, and allowed him to dance with her.

I looked at the unknown caller and made my way to the men's bathroom. I wouldn't be able to hear in there.

How Alice had known I was about to receive a call before it rang was beyond me. I swear, Alice paid people to call at specific types to freak me out.

With that though, I answered the call. "Hello?" "Edward?" The beautiful voice asked, strained with worry. Bella. She was choking down sobs. "Is your father still a doctor? I need your help."

**AN: DUN-DUN-DUUUUNN! What's wrong with Bella? Ha ha! I'm sorry the story is so short (I wasn't sure if you wanted to be overwhelmed with too many wedding details) but it's all for a good cause! I hope you enjoyed! Comments, suggestions, questions? Please review! Love you guys!**

**Quick question: what is your favorite song that you would like to see turned into a story? Ok! Love ya!**


	5. Behind Bella

**AN: Slowly, very slowly, but surely, the follows and favorites come in! I treasure each one!**

**Thanks to my friends who hunted for grammatical errors!**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**BPOV**

I had ran away with my two little sisters when I was thirteen. We used the only money I had to pay someone to drive us as far away as possible: which only covered four cities over.

**Nine Years Ago**

"Please!" I begged the beautiful man with blond hair and green eyes. I was holding my little sister in my arms as she bled from the bullet wound in her legs.

I had slowed down the bleeding by cauterizing it with fire- a technique I had become familiar with as an abused child- but it began to color and opened whenever we walked too far. I knew that this was deeper than anything I had ever experienced when it didn't stop after a couple of days.

I had wanted to avoid cops and hospitals because we were too close to Charlie still. This city is just as small as Forks, and if people talk, it will inevitably end up back to his station. If they got a whiff of three girls that matched our description, he would come.

It didn't matter now. I just wanted my sister safe.

"Please!" I tried again, my voice horribly scared in a way that frightened even myself. I had cornered this doctor in a comotose patient's room. This hospital was one of the best in all of Washington, and I knew I could trust this man with my sister. "Help her!"

There was an empty bed across from the sleeping patient, and the handsome doctor took Victoria from me and lied her on the bed.

"I'll have a nurse come in to undress-" The doctor began.

This must've been quite the scene. A thirteen-year old in worn out clothes and marked up skin carrying a bloody five-year old, with a terrified four-year old hiding behind her legs.

I didn't allow him to finish his explanation as to what he wanted the staff to help him with, because I interjected with a distraught, "No!" I rushed to explain through my pleas of desperation. "Please. No one else. No one but you - you can help her. I don't- I can't let anyone- anyone else know."

I didn't know why i had trusted this stranger with my sister. There was something about his green eyes that engulfed me in reassurance.

"Now, sweetheart, I know you're very scared... But we need-"

"No. We will leave before she gets healed. And then she'll DIE! If anyone else comes in, we'll go. I swear." He must have sensed my firmness on the situation, because after we silently stared into eachother's eyes, testing each other's will power, he faultered and agreed.

I undressed my sister and put her in a hospital dress while the doctor readied all the necessities.

Angela had sat herself on the chair next to the comotose patient, staring at him with those innocent eyes. She began to cry.

I looked at the doctor as he easily hooked my sister up with wires, and began to treat the flesh wound. Seeing how gingerly he treated her, I made my way over to my sister.

I pulled her up and sat her in my lap, cradling her to my non-chest. She wrapped her tiny arms around me, "Will Victoria wake up?"

My heart picked up and I looked over to the doctor. _Would she?_ I have passed out for days because of such severe injuries. Would hers be too much to bear?

The doctor looked at me with comforting green eyes, gave me a small smile, nodded, and began to work more on her leg.

I pulled Angela into myself a little more and nodded, eyes closing from relief. "It'll be the three of us soon. Happy. Forever."

Angela's cries stopped until her breathing became deep and even. I took one last look at Victoria's resting face, her leg already looking immensely better, and fell into the first real sleep I've had since my first beating.

A little body stirred in my arms. Angela woke up and then grinned at the awake Victoria.

She charged straight for her- all her worries were gone and her life was bright again. _It was so simple to be a child._

Victoria, too, seemed to be blissfully unaware of all the bad we had just escaped from. Instead, they were sharing ideas on what their first game of Pretend should be. I watched them happily, completely content.

"Knock knock." The doctor said lightly as he came in the room. He had breakfast for the three of us. Our bellies filled, their smiles widened, and mine managed to form as they talked with euphorea to the kind doctor. The doctor was happy with the girls asking questions like "Will Victoria's leg get super powers? Be super human?", but there was a question in his eyes. He checked up on other patients throughout the day, but he was the only one to visit us in this room.

The day passed, and I tucked Angela in bed with Victoria, and they quickly fell asleep.

"Sweetheart?" The doctor asked quietly. "I need to ask you questions."

My heart began to pound erratically. _He knows_.

He sat down in a chair, and gestured for me to take the one near him. I complied.

"Well, first, I would like you to know that I am very pleased to say that your sister is completely healthy and can walk without any problems. Of course, I advice that she take it light for the next few days, but that she can walk just fine." He gave a small smile. I wanted it to end there, so I gave him a heartfelt smile in return.

"Thank you so much, Doctor-"

"Please, call me Carlisle." That name. I knew that name because it was the main source of gossip on the first day of eighth grade; Carlisle and Esme Cullen had just moved to Forks with their twins, Edward and Alice. The Cullens moved to Forks because Carlisle Cullen was an extremely sucessful doctor that wanted to live close enough that the commute wasn't unbearable, but far enough that if he was home, he'd have to stay home from those late night calls.

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head because he asked me if I was alright.

_Don't give it away!_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded with a smile. I waited for him to continue.

"Er.. Well, anyways- So I was explaining that your sister will be fine. However, I cannot ignore the type of wound it was... A bullet wound." He did not ask, so I didn't interrupt. "I just want you to know that the police can help, whatever the situation."

NO! No, you idiot! Don't call the cops! They will tell Charlie! They will! A voice snarled in my head.

"I can call them. Explain. I'd personally make sure you get to tell your story.." He continued to blather on about how telling the police would be benificial. But I knew how that would work out. As soon as Charlie heard about us, he'd find us, hurt us, and kill us.

"I will call them in the morning, dear. Is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "Sounds perfect."

He let out a big breath of relief, thanked me and assured my one last time that things were going to get better. He walked out of the room with a beautiful smile, and I woke the girls up.

"Bella?" Victoria asked grogily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hi, my loves. I'm sorry to wake you, but we have to go away."

**Present**

We had left the hospital that night, and lived on the streets a couple blocks from there.

Three years later, I had rang every doorbell in the city, and they were all tired of my face. They suspected a scam or threatened to call the cops.

We had begged for the last penny, until no one would give us any money.

At this time, I was sixteen. I tried to get a job, but they did not let me because I didn't have any paperwork.

We were starving. We were sick. We were desperate.

My sisters looked at me with lost innocence and new found hunger. I did the only thing a woman with no credibility could do (aside from stealing- I never stole because they could call the cops, who would contact Charlie) and I sold myself for the first time.

I was given a wad of cash.

Three thousand dollars is what a man had paid to take my under-aged virginity.

I don't remember what it was like, or what he looked like, I just remembered buying a beat up apartment in Forks, and buying food. I only remember my sisters were six and seven when they cried because they could eat a cooked meal. I only remember having blankets to sleep under.

I had sold myself for the same price, four more times, and had kept that lifestyle for the last couple of years. After a pregnancy scare, I decided that I would never go that far again. That I would do the bare minimum to make the money.

That's when I was hired as a stripper at the age of twenty. They didn't question my name when they hired me. I just know that our lives are so much better with every pay day.

_And this Edward Cullen thought he had the right to judge me_?

"I'm so sorry! I just meant..." He had tried to defend what he had said, but there would be no taking it back. I told him to leave, and he promised that he would if I would take his number. "In case you find yourself in need of someone to talk to. Or maybe you need some help?" That's why he gave it to me. I didn't believe that someone would be so nice for no reason.

I had known this boy for all of two days and he wanted to play my Guardian Angel? I wasn't buying it.

In my world, people don't do things out of the goodness of their heart.

With that thought, I had went into the shared dressing room and began to get changed for the walk home; sweats and a hoodie. I threw my hood over my head when Victoria's voice came from behind me.

"Bella! Quick! Angela!" I didn't need her to finish as we ran back to the house. I ran up three flights to find Angela convulsing in our poorly decorated (much better than before) apartment.

I knelt by her side, panting from the long run, and pulled her head in my lap. I stroked her head as I talked to her.

"Angela, baby, what's the matter?" She just groaned loudly and gripped her side.

"We were in the kitchen, about to make something to eat, and she just fell on the floor. When she woke up, she was in a lot of pain." Victoria explained, her eyes fixed on her sister with fear.

They were older now, twelve and thirteen, so they understood why we couldn't go to school or hospitals or police. So Victoria and I spent the whole day trying to make her feel better. All though the pain would stop being so intense, it never really left her.

We thought we were in the clear when Angela walked around perfectly healthy, making jokes and bouncing around. She bounced once more, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she collapsed.

_Please, not them. Not my baby sisters. They can't get hurt_. I begged whoever would listen.

I was at a lost as I watched Victoria try to call her sister back, and called him.

Edward Cullen.

"Hello?" A happy voice answered. There was music in the background, and laughter in the air.

I felt myself break down at the sound of his voice. "Edward, is your dad still a doctor?"

**AN: There's that! Any suggestions? Anything you would like to see in particular in the next chapter? Review!**

**What's your favorite song that you'd like to see turned into a book?**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be updated soon! Much love!**

**AN: Finally, an explanation as to the mystery behind Isabella Swan! I hope you liked it! It's just getting good!**


	6. Meeting Swans

**AN: Thanks so much for every review, follow, and favorite! It's making me so unbelievably happy!**

**I wasn't going to post this chapter until around Wednesday, but today is Easter! (At least it is for me in America) So I just HAD to share with you! Happy Easter!**

**EPOV**

"Thanks so much, Dad." I managed to choke out as I flew through the streets. Explaining why I was stealing Carlisle from Alice's wedding was not a pleasant experience, but when I mentioned Isabella's name, her eyes widened and she allowed us to flee.

"Edward, who's your friend?" Carlisle asked. "Why don't we call the cops?"

_No. I couldn't let her get away again. Last time I told someone else about my suspicions, I lost Isabella for nine years... That won't happen again._

I didn't know how I knew that calling the police would cause Isabella to try and leave, but I knew it was true.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I just know we can't."

Forks, being a small town, I had been pretty much everywhere. However, I turned onto a street that I purposefully avoid on a regular basis.

I parked on the gravel at a worn-down apartment complex that Isabella said was hers.

I ran up three flights to finger her apartment, Carlisle right behind me, and I opened the door.

Isabella was standing in the corner of the small apartment with her arms crossed over her chest, watching two girls talk on the only couch as they talked to one another. Isabella didn't even realize that we were there, she just continued to watch the girls with her eyebrows scrunched together.

Carlisle finally reached me, panting.

Isabella's head snapped in our direction and the girls gasped.

"Edward?" Isabella asked, and my heart sped up as I watched her lips form around my name. She stared into my eyes with her warm brown ones, and I found myself rendered speechless, once again. Her eyes left mine and slid to someone behind me.

_Oh, right. Carlisle_.

"Dr. Cullen. Thanks so much for coming. Can I talk to you in the hall?" She asked as she walked past me and to Charlie. They stepped out of the apartment, closed the door behind them, and left me alone.

Her apartment was small; a kitchen that had the bare minimum, a table inside of it, a living room with one couch and a pile of blankets in the corner, as well as a stack of clothes. There was two other doors, but they were closed and I didn't know what was in it.

I heard a giggle and a whisper.

I looked at the little girls in the living room. They looked like preteens, but their eyes said that they had seen a lot.

The older one with curly brown hair poked her head over the couch. Her cheeks redenned and she ducked her head from my line of sight to whisper something to her sister.

Their happiness reminded me of Alice.

The younger girl was the next to pop her head out to look at me. She wild black hair framed her face as she let out a snort and ducked her head again.

_What was happening?_

Despite my confusion, I felt myself smile.

They both peered over the couch this time, and the wild-haired one began to nudge the older girl.

"Are you Bella's boyfriend?" She asked quickly. They both laughed loudly as they waited for an answer. A wider smile creeped across my face.

_Bella. That name suits her better._

"No," I began and leaned against the peeling paint wall. "I'm her friend. What're your guys' names?"

"I'm Victoria, and that's Angela." Victoria, the curly-haired one said while motioning to both of them. She opened her mouth to say something, but Angela cut her off.

"If you aren't her boyfriend, why does she always say your name while she dreams?" I was stunned.

"She... She talks about me?" They nodded, big toothy grins on both their faces. "What does she say?"

"Well, when she's not dreaming about... the Monster..." Victoria looked down, her voice dropping. She quickly perked up and continued to explain cheerily, "Then she's always, 'Oh, Edward', 'Edward, you are so good at Science', 'Aw, Edward, I would love to come over!' She always says that it's nothing- but we know better!"

"She's just afraid of being happy." Angela says dramatically with a role of her eyes. "She thinks we don't notice, but she can't think about being happy when she has to keep us safe."

The girls, with the attention-span of pre-teens, turned their attention to one another as they began to chatter away with smiles.

I tried to absorb this new information.

_Isa- Er, Bella... She tries not to think of me_.

I found myself grinning like a fool when I heard the door open. I looked at Bella to see her looking like one worry had been lifted off her shoulders, only to be replaced by a heavier one. I looked at Carlisle, who looked at her with pity.

_Oh no._

**BPOV**

"Bella, will you stop? I'm fine now!" Angela said, trying to shove me away from her. I made her sit down in the living room so I could watch as I cooked.

As I watched her , Victoria tackled her. I was going to scold them until I heard Victoria's muffled laughter and Angela's snort.

They were happy kids. All the evil that we had to go through, and they were able to laugh. The sound always melted my heart, so I decided to watch them wrestle each other until they both got too tired. They began to whisper among eachother.

I had gone through hell. I treasured moments like this. I loved it when they were huddled together, smiling like absolutely nothing had ever been wrong.

_Wrong_... Just thinking of the word made me forget the happiness of what we had and I began to worry again.

_What is wrong with Angela? My baby sister_?

This isn't the first time I've heard her complain about back pain. It was, however, the first time she blacked out because of it.

I was snapped out of my concerns when I heard someone panting behind me.

_Edward_, I thought in relief when I met those green eyes. I felt myself fighting a smile as I looked in his eyes. _Why was I happy? What a ridiculous thing to feel right now! Angela needs me._

With that thought, I tore my eyes away from him and looked into Dr. Cullen's.

I felt like a little girl again.

"Dr. Cullen. Thanks so much for coming. Can I talk to you in the hall?" Edward was making me loose my focus, so I went over to his father and closed the door behind me. "Doctor, my sister-"

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again." He admitted. I wasn't expecting that. A blush crept across my cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just that I had wanted to help you that day in the hospital. I really wanted to. If you didn't want the police involved, you could have explained."

I felt like he had just kicked me in the stomach.

_I didn't have to sell myself? I didn't have to live on crumbs so my sisters could eat? I didn't have to look over my shoulder?_

"I'm so sorry, Isabella." He pulled me into a hug and I tensed at the gesture. I may work with men on a nightly basis, but a gesture of sincere kindness froze me in my place. "What can I do to help you?"

I heard some giggles in the apartment and looked at the closed door as Dr. Cullen released me.

_Angela._

"My sister has had some back pain, in her lower back. She says that it's like a stabbing pain that never really goes away, but it's become tolerable due to its frequency. She blacked out for the first time because of the pain, and then passed out again. I just want to know what I should do... Without having to go to a hospital."

He watched me with calculating eyes. He opened his mouth a couple time and I heard the girls burst out in laughter.

"Dr. Cullen, I can take it. I just need to know what it is. And how I can make her better."

That seemed to be what he was waiting for, because he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me again.

"Isabella, those symptons sound like ovarian cancer. Now, I may be wrong..." I put a hand against the door and was unable to see or hear.

_Angela. Cancer?_

_It can't be._

Visions of Angela dead flashed through my mind. Me holding Victoria as she sobbed.

_It can't be._

"Breathe, Isabella." A voice called. I looked to the voice. Oh. Right. Dr. Cullen. He put his hand on my shoulder and I attempted to breathe in. "Isabella, I was saying that there is no way to know just by analyzing symptons. You will have to bring your sister into a hospital so I can run some tests." I began to shake my head in automatic protest, but his hand gently squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. "Dear, it's what's best for her. This of your sister."

Those had always been the only words that managed to drive me to do what I was most scared of.

Apparently, I nodded in agreement because Dr. Cullen helped me straighten up and explained that he would have Edward come pick me up in the morning. Before I could protest, he explained that there was supposed to be heavy rain tomorrow and that my sister should not be subjected to harsh weather.

Again, her well-being made me agree.

"Doctor-"

"Carlisle." He quickly corrected.

"Carlisle, we can't afford it. We can't let anyone know that we are here in Forks. We can't notify the police." I said in a quiet voice.

He didn't question me. He just nodded, his green eyes calculating once again.

"Okay, Isabella. Have Edward let me know when you arrive at the hospital. You won't have to fill out any paper work. I'll run the tests myself."

"The money though..." I began to fret.

"Don't worry about it." I wanted to protest to hsi generous offer to cover the test for me. But I knew that I had to accept it. Pride wasn't the issue. Angela's health was.

I took a few deep breaths before going back inside to see my sisters and Edward laughing. He turned around to look at me, and his smile fell.

I must look distraught.

I quickly arranged my face as to make sure I wouldn't alarm anyone, just in time before my sisters looked over me, their cheeks tainted pink from laughter.

The smile became easier.

I offered Edward and Carlisle something to drink. Edward watched me the whole time, making me blush, but I kept my face strictly professional.

Carlisle declined. "Thank you, dear. However, my daughter will be sent off to her honeymoon shortly, and I would hate to miss that."

"Oh, God- I'm so sorry-" He held up a hand to say "Not one more word. It was my pleasure." I closed my mouth and hugged him. "Thank you for coming. It was nice to see you again."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and turned to leave. Edward was obviously confused by the entire situation, but didn't inquire anything. Instead, he offered me his hand to shake goodbye.

_This boy has been so much help, and he just wants to shake my hand?_

I pulled him in for a hug, and felt him shift uncomfortably in my arms. I released him and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. Thank you."

"Bye, Edward!" The girls called out in unison, giggling with secrecy.

Edward turned to bow to them. "Tomorrow, ladies."

With that, they left.

"So, Bella, what'd the Doctor say?" Angela asked as she bounced onto my lap, still believing that she was five.

We were now sitting in the living room.

I grabbed both their hands and gave them a squeeze. I took a deep breath. "Angela, they think you might be sicky. We are going to the hospital tomorrow, so we can make sure you're all right."

"What kind of sicky?" Victoria asked, watching her sister with fear. Angela was staring up at me with big brown eyes.

"It could be anything, or nothing, really. Something that he said was a real possibility was cancer... Do you know what that is?" They shook their head no. Of course they didn't. The only things they knew in this world is this shappy little apartment. I took another deep breath. "Well, sometimes there is something inside of a person's body... That isn't good for you. They call it cancer."

They continued to ask more questions until they went into their room to go to sleep. I slept on the couch. It was such a long day that I was out the moment my head hit the pillow.

The girls had very basic clothing on, as did I. We were dressed and ready for the day.

I answered more questions that they had until there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, Edward Cullen was waiting in a plain white t with washed out jeans. His hair was adorably messy, and I found myself staring at him.

"Edward!" The girls exclaimed. I managed to squeak out a small, "Hi", and instructed the girls to follow Edward to his car.

He opened the door for me, causing the girls to aw. He slid into his seat and began to drive to the hospital.

A place where our very lives could be changed.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Finally, Edward and Bella are beginning to accept their feelings! Review!**


	7. Hospitals

**AN: Oh gosh! I'm almost at a hundred followers! That would be AMAZING! And almost 50 favorites?! You guys are amazing!**

**EPOV**

On the car ride home, Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Edward, Isabella is going to need a lot of support tomorrow." He spoke of her like they had already met, and curiousity flared.

"Why did you say it was nice seeing her again? Had you met her beforehand?"

"Yes, Edward. One day, a girl came into the hospital- she couldn't have been older than thirteen, maybe fourteen, but she was carrying a little girl whose leg was bleeding perfusely. From a bullet wound. She had another little girl with her. They looked alike, and I guessed that they were sisters. The oldest of the three girls begged me to help her, but didn't allow me to call in any nurse for help, or else she would leave and her sister would die either of loss of blood, or a disease from the wound... " Carlisle continued to explain his first encounter with Bella. How she hovered over her sisters protectively, and ran away when the mentions of cops were involved.

I soaked in every word he said.

Every word about her.

I knew it was stupid to feel so utterly lost about a girl that I had known so little about, and for such a short amount of time, but I was hooked on Isabella Swan. There was no denying it.

"Son, you will have to take Isabella to the hospital tomorrow, with her sisters. I won't let Isabella make a further mess of her life by involving anyone else in this, so call me when you get there, and I will come lead you guys to a room." I nodded as my father relayed instructions to me. I stopped the car in front of the church, and Alice was waiting for her father so she could be sent off to her honeymoon. "Edward, Isabella will need support tomorrow. Clear your day for her. Help her."

He just left after saying that.

I watched him walk up the stairs to his only daughter, and she threw her arms around him. She grabbed Jasper's hand, and led him into the limo. With one final wave to the crowd of people that were bidding goodbyes, the limo took off.

I went home and slept.

I was in front of Bella's door when I heard shouting in an apartment across the hall. Lots of shouting and cursing.

It hurt me knowing that Bella lives in a place like this.

_She could come stay with me..._ I shook my head from the thought and knocked on the door.

Bella was wearing a black hoodie that I had become so familiar with, and jeans. I had never really been able to admire her complete face- it had always been slightly hidden or turned away from me.

The sight left me breathless.

I don't know how long I let myself drown in her brown eyes. They weren't muddy like other brown eyes were, instead, they were deep and intense. Her scars were barely visible now, but they added character. She was beautiful. Her lips were in a slight smile, pink and plush. And her cheeks were slightly tainted with pink blush...

_Beautiful._

I had been lost in her yet again, and was only pulled back to reality with my name being squealed.

Victoria and Angela were giggling about the private moment I had just shared with their sister, and Bella greeted me in a small voice.

On the ride to the hospital, Bella stayed quiet and stared out of the window. Her sisters gossiped in the back seats, and I would see Bella's lips twitch into a smile when she found something her sisters said amusing.

They asked me plenty of questions. Mostly pertaining to my love life, and seemed to be enthrailed in my lack of one.

We pulled up to the hospital and Bella visibly tensed when we stood in front of the big hospital doors. When her sister bounced behind her, she feigned confidence and smiled at them. I called Carlisle to let him know we were here.

I led the way to the waiting room. There were only two seats left, so Isabella took one and her sisters squeezed into the one next to her, flipping through a Teen Pop magazine. I leaneded against the wall next to them, and waited in silence.

"Edward." Carlisle popped his head out, and I turned to Isabella, who had been distracted by her sisters' inabilities to read the bigger words on the paper. They asked her for help, and she became noticibly distraught when she couldn't answer.

"Bella?" Her head snapped up and met my eyes with alarm. I held out my hand for her.

I hadn't expected her to take it. But she did.

And my arm was set on the most enjoyable fire not ever felt before.

We followed in silence.

Carlisle opened a door for us all, and instructed Angela to sit on the paper-covered hospital bed. She looked nervous.

I had only seen Angela once, but I knew that her sisters relied on her enthusiasm, the way they relied on Bella's strength. Bella had been leaning against me as her sister took the only seat be her side. I wrapped her in my arms.

How perfectly she fit.

I huffed at my feelings, realizing that I was acting like a fool about a girl I barely knew.

_I could get to know her..._

"Bella?" Angela asked for her sister as she lied down and Carlisle came in with a needle. Bella left my arms and practically sprinted to her sister. She grabbed Angela's hand and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's up, Angie?" Had I not been listening so intently, I would've believed that she was completely confident and care free. But I desperately hung onto every word she uttered, and I heard the fear in her voice.

"I'm scared. Is it going to hurt?" Bella tucked some of Angela's black hair behind her hair with her free hand.

"It'll pinch. But if you don't think about it, it doesn't feel bad." Her voice was soft and reassuring. I felt my own body relax at her words.

"How do I stop thinking about it?" Angela shut her eyes.

"Okay, this is your one chance to dare me to do anything in the world. Anything. Just keep your eyes closed and think hard about what you want that dare to be." Bella continued to hold Angela's hand as she waved Carlisle in, and he began to insert the needle. Angela winced and Bella's face flashed alarm, but then came back to calming. "Hm... Maybe you want me to wear chicken suit all day?"

Angela's pain immediatly left her face as she began to smile. Carlisle withdrew blood. He would need to take out a lot of blood in order to test out every possibility. The needle stayed in her arm.

"Hmm... Maybe you want to get a new book and some ice cream?" Bella sayed in a sing-song voice. Angela peeked at me quickly, and then shut it when she noticed that Bella was watching.

Carlisle removed the needle, and Angela stared into the eyes of her sister, with a mischevious grin that could only match Alice's and said, "I want to have dinner with Edward's family." Bella's face went red, and I was mesmorized by the fact that she was only enhanced in beauty when her cheeks changed color.

"Um- Uh- Ang, sweetie, we can't ask that of them. Dr. Cullen and Edward have already done so much for us. We can't just invite ourselves-" Bella stuttered as she tried to explain to her sister why they weren't allowed.

Carlisle chuckled at her distress.

Someone said, "No, Bella, you're more than welcome. How about tomorrow night?" I wanted to thank whoever said that. Until I realized it was me.

I was practically drooling over her.

She stared at me with a small smile. "Tomorrow night would be perfect."

**AN: DAAANNNNNG! Look at Angela hookin' it up for Edward and Bella! I hope you enjoyed! I do apologize for such a short chapter (Which is why I have been updating so closely together). Well, REVIEW!**


	8. Cullen Kitchen

**AN: 100+ follows... It truely means the world to me!**

**Stephanie, darling, thanks for lending me your characters.**

**Enjoy.**

**EPOV**

I opened the door to my parent's house.

_Today, Bella will be spending dinner with my whole family_.

"Edward, darling, please go pick up your sister and Jasper from the airport." Esme said to me the morning that Bella was supposed to come over. I shot her a confused look; they had only been on their honeymoon for a few days... It's not like Alice to want to leave a vacation early. Understanding my confusion, my mother answered, "Alice called once Carlisle came home to tell me about Brlla coming over. She knew something had happened -she's scary like that- and we explained the situation. Naturally, Alice wanted to be home to meet, and I quote, 'My future best friend.'"

I just soaked in the fact that our mother just admitted that Alice's "forseeings" creep her out just as much as me.

"So... They cut their honeymoon early? Just to meet some girl she had seen for one day?" It just wasn't something I could wrap my head around. _How strange_.

"Yes, darling. They said they wanted to start on their new house anyways... Now, don't start with that doubtful voice. You don't think that my son is bringing over a girl that he had only seen once or twice during middle school, and reunited with her at a bachelor party?" Esme raised an eyebrow at me, and I felt my ears turn red. With smug satisfaction, she turned her attention to the coffee cup in her hand and took a sip.

"What time will I be picking them up?" I asked begrudgingly. I felt slightly squirmish at the idea of Alice befriending Bella after all the things she must have gone through.

If this is what Alice wanted, though, Alice got it.

My mother gave me the information and I took a seat. It was quiet for a moment, but only for a moment.

"So, Edward, why did you invite Isabella?" My mother held her coffee mug with both hands, staring at me with beautiful blue eyes that burned with curiousity.

"Ugh- Mom- I- I really don't know." I had a hard time even managing to get that sentence out. But Esme and I had always had a comfortable relationship. All though I usually seeked Carlisle's advice on girls first, I did always ask for my mother's opinion afterwards.

I began to run my fingers in my hair as I tried to come up with a logical explanation as to why I was so drawn to Bella Swan.

When I looked back into my mother's waiting eyes, I knew the answer; there was to logical explanation to feel the way I did. So I said exactly that.

Esme placed one hand on my own, that were now fists on the table, and gave me a small smile. It always got me talking.

"Look, when I saw her my first day at Forks, I was just mesmorized. Somehow I was so nervous. And then when I looked into her eyes, Mom, I couldn't articulate anything. She just froze me in place. When I noticed the... the bruise... and the scars... I just wanted to make her feel better. When she went missing, I tried to tell myself that it was just some weird crush that I'd get over, but when I saw her again, the same feelings came back, but stronger. I don't know why, Mom, but I am drawn to her. There's no denying it."

I poured my heart into that. And waited for my mother to reply.

She only blinked once before answering. Esme was always very simple with her advice. Yet it was always right. "Then don't lose her."

I nodded to myself more than to her.

"Edward, when did you see her again?" Again, my ears warmed with Esme's question. Carlisle had always been really good at not pressing for too much information, so he just helped Bella because I asked him to. He never asked how I knew her, or how I managed to get back in touch with her. He simply helped me.

However, that meant that Esme wasn't being given any information. She simply wouldn't stand for that.

I wonder where Alice gets that from.

"Well... Um... I- um. At Jasper's party." I looked everywhere but her eyes when I told her.

"At Jasper's part-? Oh." I looked down at the wooden pattern on the table, suddenly fearful of how Esme would react to this new piece of information. If she was disgusted to Bella's profession, as I (much to my regret) had initially been, then my heart would simply shatter. Instead, she placed her coffee cup on the table, slid arms across the table, and held her small hands around both of mine. "She's been hurt, Edward. Do not push her too fast. Be fragile."

Again, Esme strikes with brilliant advice.

Esme changed the topic, and we talked about small things, such as interior design ideas she has for the house she is currently working on, or how my job is going until it was time to pick my sister and her new husband up.

"Edward!" I heard Alice before I saw her. Actually, I felt her before I saw her. I was surrounded by plenty of people, trying to find my sister, but she was impossibly short. When I changed tactics and started looking for shaggy blond hair, my name was squealed and a body slammed into me.

Alice was now standing in front of me, completely changed. She bounced excitedly on her feet and Jasper showed up behind her and offered me a large smile.

"How was-" I began, but politeness would not be heard of today.

"It was great! Two days and lots of love-making! Thanks for asking, but unless you want all the intimate details, then tell me about Bella!" Alice only seemed to calm when Jasper slipped his hand into hers.

We walked back to the car and I began to explain on the ride home. Apparently, Jasper had not told Alice that we reuinted at a strip club because Alice seemed to momentarily silence when she heard the details. Silence with Alice, though, is only brief. And she began to bombard me with more questions. I gave her every detail, because I knew that she would have gotten it anyways.

Once back home, and every detail shared, the three of us assisted Esme and Carlisle with preparing for dinner.

I drove to my small apartment, very quickly, only to take a quick shower and dress nicely. Alice had insisted that she come with me, so I exited the shower to find myself with a new outfit that I had not laid out for myself.

I ended up in some jeans, a basic shirt, and a grey zip-up sweater.

Alice raided one of her suitcases in my car to change into a pair of jeans and a nice green top. I raised an eyebrow at the Fashion Critic, something so basic wasn't her.

"Bella will probably be coming in something like this if her apartment is as shitty as you say it is. It would be terrible if we were all wearing designer outfits while she and her sisters were wearing some thrift store items." Guilt suddenly washed over me. She was right. I hadn't even considered Bella's feelings when it came to the extravegance of my family's state.

Both my parents brought it a lot of money. Our house wasn't a mansion, but we could certainly afford one.

"Edward, don't worry about it. You are a considerate guy, even though you make a wad of cash, you don't flaunt it." I nodded in agreement. Then a smile appeared on my lips and my Brother Mode switched on.

"No it wasn't that, I was just worried that Bella would probably end up wearing some expensive dress and you'd be mortified." I dodged the punch.

Back at Esme's, we waited, and I watched the clock.

Fourteen minutes to go.

Thirteen.

Twelve.

Eleven minutes early, the bell rang. I beat Alice to the door and opened it for Bella and her sisters.

I opened my mouth to welcome her, but it went slack when I saw her and lost all thought.

Will this ever stop happening when I see her?

I hope not.

**BPOV**

"This one?" I asked my sisters, holding up an orange dress. I had no idea why I had it- it was ghastly.

My sisters sat on the couch/my bed, and shook their head no. They were dressed and ready, just helping me decide on my attire.

I only had two dresses, an orange one and a green one. They were cheap, and I used them if I had to do something important. But I really only like jeans and sweaters. Despite my profession, I liked to cover up so I wouldn't be looked at with desire.

I hated it.

When they shook they denied my green dress, I threw them down in anger. "Well then what should I wear?"

They didn't say anything. Instead, they ran to their room and came back with a nice blue top and handed it to me. I didn't know how they got it, and I didn't care. It was perfect.

Once I was dressed, we took a nice walk in the sunny Forks day. It was very rare, so we relished in it.

We reached Edward's house and they girls oohed and awwed. It must have looked like a castle to them.

I rang the doorbell and the door was immediatly opened. Edward was standing there, his mouth hanging open. I felt myself blush as my sisters giggled.

"Edward you idiot, are you gonna let Bella in anytime soon?" A voice that sounded like chimes rang through the air.

_I knew that voice._

Alice Cullen popped up behind Edward and shoved him out of the way. She opened her arms wide and pulled me into a hug. She then held me arm length away from her.

"Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you!" She then turned her attention to my sisters. "Angela! Victoria! Please, come in!"

Alice was only a little taller than my sisters as she linked arms with them and made her way inside the house. It was even bigger inside.

Edward made his way to my side and walked with me inside the house. "Hi, Bella. You look very beautiful."

I looked up at his face in shock, trying to see if he had actually said it, and then blushed when I realized he had. Alice led us all into the kitchen where Carlisle stood holding hands with a beautiful woman and a blond man watching us all.

"Bella, this is my family. This is Esme, my mother, and Jasper, my best friend." Edward explained.

"And my husband!" Alice chirped in as I went to make their acquantices. I heard Edward introduce my sisters as well, but Esme was holding me in a tight hug.

I returned the hug awkwardly. I never recieved much affection from anyone besides my sisters, so getting any from her was just... scary. She finally let go and turned her attention to my sisters.

Then, I met Jasper. He gave me a calm smile, and I felt the tension I didn't know I had melt away. He gave me a quick handshake, and I then turned to Carlisle.

I gave him a hug.

With all introductions made, we sat down for dinner.

It was lovely. The food was superb, the talk was light but pleasant, and the girls were absolutely loving their time here.

For a second, I let myself forget.

For a second, I let myself think that this is what my life could have been like if Renee never left us. If Charlie never started drinking to stop the pain. If I had never been hit for the first time.

For a second, I was happy.

I offered to help Esme wash the dishes, but she refused to accept it. I did, however, follow her to the kitchen carrying some dirty dishes and set him in the sink.

Alice was playing with the girls, and I could hear them laughing across the large house.

_Good._

Esme began to wash dishes. "So, darling, how are you?"

The question was innocent enough, but my past was not. I had looked at her face when she talked to me during dinner, and I had thought she was too pure to be able to hear what I have to say. But I looked into her blue eyes now, and I found myself wanting a hug.

"You don't have to tell me, of course." Esme assured me with a gentle smile. And she meant it. If I wanted to, I could exclude her.

That just made me want to talk to her more.

She was the mother I only had for a short time, and I wanted desperately.

"Well, I just worry about Angela's test results. And how the hell we're gonna pay for the bills! Plus, I want to enroll them in school but I can't." I bit my lip from saying more. I could complain for ages. But those were the only things that concerned me most. She didn't need my burden.

"Bella, I know that this may sound strange, but you're more than welcome to stay here." I opened my mouth to protest at her offer but she silenced me with a raise of her hand and continued on. "It's for your sisters. You can help around the house, and we can help you out. I'm much too busy with work, and so is Carlisle, to clean this huge house anyways. You'd be doing me a real favor."

It's for your sisters.

How did she know my weakness?

"I- I don't want to inconvenience-"

"Oh! Hush, now. That's nonsense." Esme assured.

"Esme... Why?" I needed to know how someone could be so generous, to someone she had only known for an hour.

"We all have someone that helps us change our lives. I did. You can let me change yours, now." Esme's eyes were so clear, and all her emotions were clear when you looked into them. So I saw the pain that flashed through her eyes when she mention that she was helped. "So, dear, how would you and your sisters like to live here?"

I bit my lip and thought about my answer.

**AN: What will her answer be? What's Esme's past?**

**Thanks so much for reading! Review!**


	9. Results Are In

**AN: I love all my follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Edward had his arm around me while I held my sisters in my arms. I felt weak in the knees, and was thankful for Edward's support.

Carlisle was going to tell me if Angela was alright.

_Please, let her be alright._

Carlisle did not look happy. My heart began to race and my grip on my sisters tightened.

"Bella, I'm sorry, sweetie." Edward was the only reason I didn't fall to the floor when Carlisle told me that Angela has cancer.

Ovarian Cancer.

I tried to listen as he explained the procedures and lifestyle that would now need to be enforced for the best chance of success. He explained that this cancer is not as fatal as other cancers- it only take 4% of its carriers.

_Only._

_Knowing my luck- No, Bella! Don't think like that. We will make it through this._

The drive home was quiet.

Even the girls were upset.

"Bella, am I going to die?" Angela asked, her eyes wide with visible fear. I turned back at her as Edward drove, and grabbed her hand.

"Love, you will be fine. Carlisle said that you can make it through this. We caught it when it was getting bad, so if we go through surgery-"

"Surgery?" Angela asked, terrified. I swalled a dry lump in my throat and nodded.

"It'll make you better again." I wanted to comfort her. I did. But how? I fought the tears back because I was so useless. My sister needed me now more than ever and I can't even give her two words of comfort.

"Angela, you will be okay. This surgery will make you stronger." Edward had said something that was pretty much what I had said, but he said it with such sincerity that the pressure on my heart was released. He made me believe.

He didn't realize that the girls had relaxed and even began to smile at each other, having a mental conversation. He just kept on driving.

I stared at the side of his face.

_Thank you, Edward Cullen._

It's been four months that I have been living with Esme and Carlisle. Four month of absolute bliss.

I left the girls at home while I went to word, and I didn't feel the same worry. They were safe.

_Safe._

How foreign a word.

Yet, here I was, growing into a comfortable routine and lifestyle.

Esme had sat me down two months ago, and said that she had needed an assistant. Being an extremely sought after interior designer, she was constantly taking phone calls and making appointments, which would get jumbled up with work orders. She had claimed that she was in dire need of my help.

I was certain that Esme was more than capable of juggling all her tasks, but she practically begged me for my help, despite my refusal.

I caved. If she really needed my help, I would help. Plus, it might be nice not having to make my living off of under-the-table jobs that made me hate myself.

I was now Esme's assistant, and I did not have to work double-shifts like at the club. I could take calls and do most of my work at home. But I did, on occasion, go with Esme to get ideas for houses, or even to go meet the clients.

I was able to be with my sisters, especially in Angela's time of need.

Edward stopped by the house often, usually after work. He would come in the house and I would serve him some leftover dinner as I updated him about my day. Once I finished, he would tell me about work.

Edward, the writer.

How modest.

Alice would come over, Jasper sometimes in tow, and would watch movies or paint the girls' nails.

Emmett came in spuratically. He'd sometimes just run around outside with my sisters, being a child at heart, and then eat food, and leave.

I was happy.

That was until Edward came in, anger rolling off him.

I served him some food. "What's the matter?"

"Stupid gossip. I hate gossip." His voice was full of venom and he bit into his bread angrily. I sat down across from him and tilted my head to the side, waiting for an ellaboration. "I don't know how - they are saying the most foul-"

Edward stopped chewing and locked his jaw. He glared at the table, trying to control his breathing. I put my hand on his.

Edward should not feel this type of stress because of me. I needed to make him feel better.

"You can tell me, Edward. I'm a tough girl." I kept my hand on his until he looked back up at me.

**EPOV**

Her hand on my own made my heart begin to race. Same reaction as to every other time I've come in contact with her skin.

I did not want to repeat the things they said about this beautiful Bella.

_How dare they._

_Who did they think they are?_

"You can tell me, Edward. I'm a tough girl." I looked up into those beautiful brown eyes. I looked at the scars that decorated her face, and I agreed. Isabella Swan, you are incredibly strong.

"Some guys at the office were talking about how they went to the club where you used to work, and that they were upset that you hadn't been there. They didn't know you name, so they asked the manager. They quickly realized that you were Isabella Swan, from middle school, and began to... began to talk about.. how you finally found a talent." I began to spit the words like they hurt me. I stared at our connected hands and continued to explain. "They then began to talk about how you sell yourself and immoral things-"

"They know I'm here?" I looked back up at Bella, only to meet fear in her eyes.

Really? _That's_ what she was concerned about?

"Um, yeah, I guess, but-"

"Edward, no one can know we're here. No one." Her hands began to sweat on mine and she stared at me, almost in tears.

"Why not?" I had my suspicions, but Bella had never told me about her past. Something I had been longing to hear.

"Edward, I left because my father, Charlie, used to abuse me. I needed to leave before he started to hurt Angela or Victoria. When we were running away, he shot at us. He actually got Victoria. That's how we met Carlisle. I made him help us. Edward, he can't know we're here. He'll kill us." I hated the look of complete defeat in her eyes. Her eyes are beautiful and bright, not dark and doomed.

"Edward, he can't-" She let out a sob and I went over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I stroked her head.

"He won't. He won't. I won't let him." I assured her.

I won't let him hurt them. I won't.

I love this woman.

I won't let him near her.

**AN: Has Edward bitten more than he can chew? Find out soon! Love you! The next chapter will be much better and much longer. There are AP tests this week and I have been studying my butt off. Anyways- stick with me!**


	10. Knots

**Sorry, again, that this is taking so long! But I just took my last update so I will be updating regularly again! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in a chair with Alice yanking knots out of my hair with absolutely no mercy. Alice and I were actually quite comfortable with each other- we had quickly become best friends. Seven months in to living with the Cullens, I finally met the legendary Rosalie Hale, Jasper's cousin. She was gorgeous, of course.

I went out with the two of them on days they claimed I needed to be free from the stress. We danced. Emmett tagged along, only to lust after Rose. Alice dragged Jasper and Edward along.

I was living... such a normal life.

I was starting to smile at the thoughts of the beautiful life I was living until I wailed in pain at the yank of hair. I shot Alice a glare in the mirror.

She just smirked.

"Alice, I know how to do my own make up. I used to make a living off of it, you know." I used to flinch when someone asked me about my career as a stripper, but now, this crazy family made me feel comfortable enough that I was throwing jokes around about it left and right.

Alice snorted. "Bella, those boys that you entertained were not looking at your face. Trust me." She shook her chest to emphasize her point. I let out a loud laugh that was similar to Emmett's. "Plus.. Edward's no boy."

A blush redenned my cheeks and I ducked my head to hide it.

Thursday night, Edward had asked me out on a date.

**_Thursday Night_**

_Angela and Victoria were quickly growing up. It was terrifying._

_Carlisle and Esme had entered them into school two months ago. Angela was healthy enough to live a normal life. The surgery had done wonders on her body._

_So, after everyone had spent months taking turns tutoring them (except me, of course) they were ready for the new school year._

_Alice was great at Social Studies and Science- she explained so much that I sat at the tables watching her as intently as my sisters did. "This is Mitosis," She had said, pointing at a picture of a cell._

_I had never gotten the chance to appreciate the intricacy of science and history._

_I was mesmerized._

_"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed. "So we only landed a man on the moon because the president thought it would boost American moral?" When Alice nodded, I slumped in my seat. Americans were so competitive._

_Jasper would assist Alice in Social Studies, more specifically, the wars. He could name who was in term during every single war. He could tell you who won which battle, and the strategies used._

_However, he was also exceptional at math._

_He made the do practice problems every day. A new lesson._

_The girls caught on effortlessly- eager to absorb any new information._

_I was glad they were going to experience school._

_Jasper had taught them so far in advance, I knew they would breeze through school._

_Math, however, was my mortal enemy. While the girls slept, I worked on their problems in my room. It was a lesson they had gotten so easily, that Jasper taught them two lessons that day. I, however, was no friend of the Pythagoreon Theorem._

_Emmett wanted the girls to be athletes, so he allowed them to chase and tackle him. They had an amazing arm, and would tryout for Fork Junior High's softball team. They were also great at soccer. I never understood the sports, so I allowed Emmett to run around with them as he taught them with their every move._

_Rosalie was sitting by me, explaining the rules and what he was teaching them._

_"So, if the catcher doesn't catch on the third strike, they can try and make it to first before they are thrown out?" I inquired as Emmett was correcting Victoria's hold on the bat._

_Rosalie nodded, but did not take her eyes off of Emmett._

_I blushed at the desire she had as she watched Em. I also saw the opportunity to tease her, though._

_"You must really like softball, huh, Rose?" Her head snapped at me and her eyes widened. A blush creeped onto her perfect cheeks. Her mouth hung ajar. I chuckled and nudged her playfully. "Go for it, Rose. You know he's completely in love with you."_

_"I- I know." The uncertainty in her voice was disturbing. She straightened up, and grew smug. "Em? Wanna pitch one to me?"_

_Rosalie jumped up and grabbed the bat from Victoria and took her stance._

_"Take it easy on me." She purred._

_Em chuckled. "You think I'm stupid, Rosie? Girls, back way up!"_

_Good thing too. The hit sounded like thunder and it flew way past were the girls had originally been positioned, and Victoria was able to catch it._

_"It was so hot that he had the confidence in me." Rosalie had explained after praising the girls on their catching skills._

_Carlisle, Esme, and Rose all did random topics and helped in any way they could._

_Edward was, of course, amazing at English._

_They read one book together for a week, and had to read one on their own during that week. He would have them highlight words they did not know, and would make them look them up in their dictionaries._

_He would help them write properly structured essays._

_He taught them about literary devices and poems._

_I watched his lips form around each word as he read about woman warriors or tragic goddesses. His voice soothed me to sleep that night._

_"Beautiful- er, Bella?" A voice pulled me out of sleep. I was curled up on the couch I had watched Edward from._

_"Hmm?" I asked sleepily. I looked into Edward's clear green eyes._

_The proximity had never bothered me._

_I used to feel disgust when so close to someone. Not now._

_"Bella, I think you should head up to the room." The house was quiet. Carlisle must be at a night shift. Esme probably already tucked the girls in._

_I stumbled off the couch and into Edward's arms._

_Sleep still clouding my head, I did not realize just how embarrassed I should be about the awkward situation my clumsiness had just sentenced me to. Instead, I took a deep whiff of his beautiful scent that I quickly related to safety._

_A chuckle shook the earth around me._

Oh. Right. Edward shook.

_"Bella, I can carry you to bed, if you wish? Or I could just bring you a blanket?" I lifted my arms up like a kid and the ground was no longer under me._

_Instead, I was wrapped in protection._

_I would never be hurt here._

_But then my blanket of safety left as I was being lied onto my bed._

_"Bella, please let go." I was holding him by his neck._

_"No." I grumbled and pulled him towards me._

_He cleared his throat. "Please, Bella. It's too tempting."_

_"Fine." I complained and buried my face into the pillow._

_I had such a nice bed._

Good bed.

_"Bella, can I take you out on a date?" I shot up and bumped heads with Edward. We both held our foreheads and groaned._

_We met eyes and chuckled once the pain was gone._

_"Bella, can I take you out on a date?" I smiled._

_Edward had been nothing but patient with me. We only very rarely spent time alone together. He worked as slowly as he could, in order to assure that I would not be rushed._

_He did not know my past, but he knew that it was not something that I would be able to get over enough to date him._

_Well, at least until now._

_I must had looked like a moron with such a wide grin. I really did._

_I didn't care._

_"Yes." I breathed. His eyes flashed happiness and he left my room._

_"Goodnight, beautiful. I'll see you Saturday." With that, he left my room._

_Well, so much for sleep._

_I used the house phone to call Alice and Rosalie, who squealed after their initial anger that I had woken them up so early. Alice and Rosalie insisted that they be there to prepare me for the date._

**Today**

So here I am, Saturday night, my head feeling as though it was being interrogated for some national crime.

One more moan.

"Really, Bella, it's not like you know how to dress well." Rosalie said, grabbing mascara to attack my face.

I opened my mouth to protest but she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Well, I have my reasons." It was true. Trying to guilt them only made them roll their eyes.

"Isabella Swan. If you're going to pull the Woe Is Me Card, then you have to explain your past." Rosalie said pointedly. Alice yanked my hair in agreement.

I allowed them to do my make up, my hair, and lay out my outfit.

I looked in the mirror after they allowed me to.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say at the woman before me.

She was wearing an elegant blue dress that made her pale skin soft and desirable. Curves in all the right places. Her face, usually plan and slightly unproportionate, was highlighted in all the right places. Smokey eyeshadow and plump red lips. The masterpeice was framed by silky brown curls.

I looked at my friends, unsure what to say.

They just looked over their work appreciatively, and smiled.

Before we could get too mushy, Alice demanded that we go downstairs so the rest of the family could see.

Rosalie went over too close to Emmett. Alice skipped into the arms of Jasper. Carlisle had a hand on Esme's waist. Angela and Victoria stood between them all.

They were all silently praising Alice and Rosalie's work.

And then the bell rang.

I floated over to the door. And opened it.

There was Edward, his hands holding a boquet of flowers.

He didn't hand them to me, though. He stared.

My heart raced with worry.

_Did I not look good?_

"Eddie, those flowers for me? Lillies? You shouldn't have." Emmett boomed from behind me and I heard a snicker and a slap- both probably from Rosalie. Edward tore his eyes from me and shot a glare over my shoulder.

He stiffly handed me the flowers and held his arm out for me. I took it.

He led us to his car.

He opened the door for me, and I slid in.

Before he closed the door, he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, you look beautiful."

**AN: Their date will be the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Prom is tomorrow night! Super excited!**

**Love you guys.**


	11. Date Night

**Sorry I kept updating chapter 10! My account said that it would not update but my email recieved the notifications... Oh, Prom was absolutely amazing (Enter emoji with heart eyes here) ha ha. But never mind that. Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy**

**EPOV**

I wiped my palms on my jeans as Bella and I sat down at the table. She was reading over the menu, completely at ease, and here I was sweating perfusely. My throat was dry, despite how much water I drank, and a huge lump seemed to be blocking my throat preventing me from talking to her.

She was stunning.

I was only capable of drooling over her beauty.

_Can someone possibly look that beautiful? Bella, did._

Her eyebrows scrunched together and her perfect pink lips puckered as she debated between items on the menu.

Suddenly, her face relaxed as she determined what she would eat, and she closed her menu happily and looked at me. She looked at me looking at her... Like an idiot.

I ducked my head at the menu I had yet to look at and looked at the words without really reading them.

"Are you two ready to place your order?" A teenaged boy asked, blue eyes roaming over Bella appreciatively. She did not look at him, but at me, waiting for something.

_Oh, right. My order._

"I'll have the steak, medium rare. Fries." I was lucky to have been in this resturant several times with my family, and knew what I liked. I handed the waitor- Michael, his name was- as he absentmindedly took it from me. He waited tentively to take Bella's order.

_I couldn't blame him._

"And for you, Miss?" Bella finally tore her eyes away from my face and gave him a shy smile.

"I'll have a steak as well, please. Make mine medium, though. With mashed potatoes, please." She handed the boy back her menu and turned to face me. He stood there for a while before he finally left. Stupid kid... "You look mad." She stated, tilting her head to the side.

_Oops._ "I just don't appreciate how unfocused our waitor appears." I danced around the truth. She raised an eyebrow and suddenly turned smug.

"Now, Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" The laughter in her voice made the sweat stop but my heart pick up even quicker. I just shrugged.

"Maybe I insist my waitor pay attention to his costumers without favoritism." I tried to shrug it of and opened my mouth to change the topic. But I was abrupted with a snort and a laugh.

"Edward, you're jealous? Seriously?" Seeing Bella free from that timid woman that enclosed her in fear was amazing. I loved this Bella.

"Maybe I am." Honesty surprised her. She stopped her fit of giggles and looked me in the eyes. The chocolate melted and I swam in them. My body took over. I lied my hand on hers and recognition shocked my body as it always did. "Bella, you are beautiful tonight. I can't blame him for admiring your beauty, but I can't say it doesn't make me want to wisk you away so only I could enjoy your beauty."

She was stunned in silence, her eyes wide.

_Uh oh. Was that too much?_

I hastily tried to find an exit route, but she suddenly flipped her hand over to lace her fingers with mine.

"Thank you, Edward. You've been so patient for me. So good to my sisters. I'm so appreciative." Her eyes watered, only enhancing the beauty in them. She blinked away a tear. I reached across the table to brush away the treacherous tear, and she closed her eyes and sighed.

What a beautiful sound. It seemed to race through my arm and into my heart. Her eyes opened, and they were different. When I had met Bella in Junior High and looked into her eyes, I could only see a shield. Now, the final shield had been torn down. And they were full of fear, trust, and hope.

"Edward... I..." She straightened up and cleared her throat. "I want to tell you about my past."

I've been waiting for this since the day I met Isabella Swan.

**BPOV (I debated ending it there... But I'm too nice :P)**

His eyes seemed to burn with desire. Instead of allowing me to chicken out, his hand squeezed around mine reassuringly.

It felt so right. It was all I needed to continue.

"Soon after Victoria was born, Renee left. We used to be a happy family. But a third kid just meant that she would have to live in Forks longer. She wanted to be free, she said. She wanted to abort Victoria. She wanted to get rid of all of us..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Charlie, we can drop the girls off! We can have our lives back!" Renee clung onto her husband as he held their newborn in his arms. I was only a couple years old as I watched my parents fight._

Mommy didn't want me?

_I was too scared to approach her, so I cowered against the wall of the house as they fought._

_"Renee, my love, we can't just-" Daddy tried as he reached out with his free hand to console her._

_"To hell we can't! We haven't been able to be free in forever! We'll never be free of this God-awful town! Because of them." She hissed 'them" motioning to Victoria and Angela. Victoria cooed in her chair._

_"Renee, the doctors said it's perfectly normal for mothers to become depressed-" Again, Daddy was cut off._

_"Depressed?! Don't you dare! I am not depressed! I am exhausted! I am confined! I am imprisoned!" Mommy was angry. She threw her hands up angrily. Daddy walked over to me, and handed me Angela. I held her the way Mommy told me to hold Victoria._

_"Take your sister to your room. Then come back down for Victoria." Daddy was calm, and he kissed me on my forehead._

_His fuzzy beard tickled._

_I quickly forgot the squabble and walked carefully with my sister._

_Daddy said she could get hurt. And that it was my job to protect her. Because I'm now double the big sister._

_I lied baby Angela in her crib that took up one wall of our room. I then ran downstairs to get Victoria._

_She's heavy._

_I carried her upstairs to the room and lied her down in her own crib._

_Mommy said a bad word. I ran to the door and softly closed the door._

_The talking turned to shouting. The shouting turned to screams._

_Footsteps stomped up the stairs and a door slammed open. It was either my room or Mommy and Daddy's._

_"Renee.. Please, calm down." Daddy said softly in front of our door. Mommy slammed the door open and glared at me._

_Her eyes shot behind me and her eyes filled with hatred as she scanned over my sisters sleeping. I stood between her and the cribs._

Protect them. Do whatever it costs_. Daddy had said while I watched him tuck in my sisters. He kissed them on the foreheads, and then led me to my own room, where he tucked me in. _I love you guys. Never forget that.

_I stood there and challenged my mother._

_I stood there and challenged Renee._

_She knew I would protect them. So she spat, "It's your fault!" And left the room._

_The door was opened enough to see Daddy punch the wall and start to follow Renee out the house, begging her to come back._

_I never saw her again._

_Daddy left and never came back. At least, not the Daddy that would tickle me to see if I was really sleeping. Not the Daddy that would sit me on his lap as I explained the random thoughts that came to my head- the dreams._

_Charlie came back, two days later._

_Drunk and foul-smelling._

_I had been trying to make my sisters stop crying. They cried a lot. I had scavanged the house for foods. I changed diapers. I bounced them up and down._

_But they would not stop._

_When Charlie had come home, I ignored the smell and ran to hug him, thankful he was home to make my sisters' pain stop. I didn't know why they were so sad and I wanted to fix them. I was rejected of my embraced._

_Charlie shoved me to the ground instead._

_Another wail from one of the girls, and Charlie wince and dropped the beer bottle in his hand to shield his ears. I was on the floor, ready to cry._

_But then he barked a question at me. "The fuck are you sitting around for? Go make those things stop crying!"_

_I got up and stepped into him, arms raised to be picked up. I was confused and scared. I needed my daddy._

_I hadn't known I had lost him forever. Instead of a reassuring hug, I felt a sting across my face, that sent me back to the floor. I did not stop the tears from flowing and stared through the curtain of water at my father. At the monster._

_"Go stop that noise!" I didn't tell him I didn't know how. Or that what he did hurt. I turned and ran to my sisters' room. I held them both. I cried with them._

_"I will never, ever hurt you." I promised. "I will always keep you safe. I promise."_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"That was the first time Charlie hit me. It got worse throughout the years. By the time I met you, I had already been getting abused for five years. Charlie blamed us for Renee leaving. I think I heard that Renee died in some town in Michigan. I don't know. But, yeah. Charlie thought I was telling the school that I was being abused, so he knocked me out. That's why I had missed so long. When I finally woke up, I had decided that it was time to go away. We lived on the streets a couple blocks away for a while, begging for food. But once that pool ran dry, I sold myself. A couple times. But, I had to stop. That's when I found a job as a stripper. No one else would hire me. And now... here we are."

I slowly looked back up to meet his eyes. His green eyes swam with sadness and understanding.

I searched them, for disgust, but I couldn't find it.

Instead of hating me now, like I had expected him to, he grabbed my face and pulled it to his and kissed me.

It was the first kiss that I had wanted to participate in.

Our lips fit together perfectly, and urgency rang throught each kiss.

We pulled apart, only to breathe, and my breathing was ragged. He rested his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, you are so amazingly strong. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. But you are just so goddamn strong." Another kiss. "And beautifully fierce." Another. "I love you."

Before I had the chance to answer, Michael cleared his throat with our plates in his hands.

He looked hurt and dropped our plates in front of us and left before asking if we needed anything else. I felt my cheeks redden at the idea of the poor kid heart-broken because of me.

"Bella, you don't have to say it back, okay? I just needed you to know that's how I feel. I don't expect you to say it back anytime soon." Edward gave my hand a final squeeze and sat back in his seat, smiling. He dug in his food happily and I began to cut in mine.

_Do I love Edward Cullen? Of course I do._

_Was I ready to tell him?_

I looked up from my steak and laughed at the mess Edward was making. I looked into his green eyes, trying to read my feelings in them.

_Should I tell him?_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, continue to favorite, follow, and review!**

**I'm also signed up as a Beta-reader so if you ever want to have someone look over your brilliant stories, I would love to be it!**

**'Till next chapter!**


	12. Laughter Lines

**AN: So, my original plan was to make Bella not want to tell him that she loved him, he'd be super chill about it 'cause he's friggin Edward :P But, you guys have been ever so amazing that I listened to your reviews, and decided to let you have it your way!**

**See? All good things come to those who review.**

**Also, this chapter is based on Laughter Lines by Bastille. (Since they insired this chapter, it's good to continue using them)**

**Main lines you need to know:**

**_You took me to your favorite place on earth._**

**_To see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth._**

**_Our fingers traced in circles 'round it's history._**

**_We brushed out hands right back in time through centuries._**

**_As you held me down, you said:_**

**_"I'll see you in the future when we;re older_**

**_and when we're full of stories to be told._**

**_Cross my hear and hope to die,_**

**_I'll see you with my laughter lines."_**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward chewing on his food, so happy. He would look up at me and stop chewing, eyeing me in appreciation.

I had not thought I would ever find love. I had accepted it, actually. I had one job; I had to take care of my sisters. I did not want distractions from that, and didn't think one would ever come. I was hoping none would ever come.

But, here I'm sitting across from my past. He has accepted me, my family, and all of my twisted past... and he wants to be part of my future.

He doesn't love me in spite of it, he loves me _because_ of it.

"I love you, too." I said after we were both done with our last meal. Edward had just handed our waitor the bill, and both their heads snapped towards me.

Shit. Maybe I should have waited for the moment to be nicer. Edward's had been so meaningful and passionate and I had squeaked our my proclamation as if it had been a question.

"I love you, too." The wrong voice said roughly. I looked at our waitor in question and tried to fight the amusement.

I had gotten plenty of those after getting a man excited enough...

"I believe she was talking to me." Edward growled possesively. I tried to ignore the shivers his voice did to me. Michael looked over to Edward with wide eyes, and flushed because of embarrassment. After adjusting his pants, he scurried off and that was the last I had seen of him. Edward's green eyes froze my cockiness. He reached across the table and held my hands in his. He gave me a patient smile. "You were saying?"

"Don't push your luck with me, Edward Cullen-" I had tried to yank my hands away from him, trying to sound intimidating.

"Bella." His soft voice trailed off. How can I refuse him anything? "Please tell me."

It was harder while he watched me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too." His hands squeezed around mine, and we just waited, living in the moment.

But I wanted to show him more of me.

"Edward can I take you somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow, but agreed. I led him to the car.

"Aren't you gonna drive?" Edward asked, knowing that he did not know where we were going. I shooked my head and tried to hide my blush.

"I don't know how to drive. I never learned."

"Oh." I told him where to turn. We drove in comfortable silence, just connected by our intertwined fingers.

We had to park on the street and would have to walk because Edward didn't want his precious Volvo being destroyed by the nature. Luckily, Edward had a blanket in his trunk, so I had him carry it as I led him through the familiar forrest.

I never stumbled, despite the darkness.

I lost my clumsiness in these woods. In here, I felt powerful.

I would hear Edward stumble every once in a while, unfamiliar with the path. It made me happy to know that he was not as perfect as I thought he was.

Finally, we were in the clearing... We were at my meadow.

"Umph!" Edward stumbled as he met up with me. The moon light finally made it much easier to see. I grabbed his hand once I heard his breath catch at the sight in front of us.

"Welcome to my favorite place on earth." I said quietly, not trying to break the magic of the scene.

**EPOV**

This was her favorite place on earth. This was beautiful.

This looked extremely secluded, trees curtaining it from the rest of the world. It surrounded lush greens and vivid flowers that were beautiful, even in the bare lighting of the moon.

Bella tugged at my hand, and I followed her obediently.

She took me to a misfit tree trunk.

"This is our tree trunk." She explains, looking at it with love and sadness. "Some nights, when there was no rain, I would take my sisters here, and we would sleep here. We would mark the tree for any significant events." She ran her fingers over the stump.

I knelt down by it, and noticed that there were carvings. "Angies's 7th B-day", "Victoria learned how to whistle," "Angie found books!"

I read over them, absorbing things Bella found significant.

And I looked up at her, anger starting to grow in me.

"Bella, this isn't fair. Why do you have to live in fear? Call the police-" I was starting to fume, but Bella cut me off with a sad smile.

"Edward, I can't. Charlie is the Chief of Police. They had covered up one of the policeman's crimes before. I remember him telling Renee about it, feeling guilty. The policeman had shot someone that he had found messing around with his wife. Everyone covered for him, saying that he had threatened to kill him. They placed a gun. Charlie felt rotten about it, but still went along with it. If I called and reported him in, they'd probably help him kill us." She said it in monotone. As if this news didn't disgust her.

"So you have to live your life in fear because of our corrupt police force? Take it to a higher authority!" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to call any attention to myself. I just need to stay in the background, and we will be safe. It's worked for us these last couple years. It will continue to work." She had obviously thought about this a lot. I was still upset.

I had agree with her aloud, but I planned to try and get Charlie Swan arrested.

_My Bella will be safe._

**AN: Boys. They never listen. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	13. First Day of School

**AN: You guys are such amazing, loyal readers! I hope you'll begin to read my other stories! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**BPOV**

Today is their first day of school. It was six in the morning, and school would not start until seven-thirty, but I couldn't sleep.

I really _did_ try.

After plenty of tossing and turning, I made my way to the kitchen and called Edward. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He grumbled, his voice rough from sleep. I felt myself relax, even if it was just by a bit. When I did not immediately respond, Edward's voice cleared and became full of alarm. "Bella? Are you okay, Love?"

"I'm fine." I lied, and knew he would catch on, so I immediately adjusted my answer. "I'm just nervous about the girls going to school today. I remember middle school..." _Isa-Smella_. The cruel children's' voices echoed in my ears and bounced around my chest, beating against my heart.

"I'll be there in a bit." He hung up.

In hope of forgetting my worries, I busied myself with cleaning the kitchen and planning Esme's appointments for the rest of the month. Edward was in the kitchen wrapping his arms around my waist when the coffee maker signaled that it was ready. He did not give me a greeting, he simply held me and gave the top of my head a firm kiss.

His presence made me feel so much at ease. It was quite alarming how much I trusted this man after only a couple of weeks of dating.

"Coffee?" I offered, breaking the moment that I loved and feared evenly. When he agreed, I used this opportunity to leave his arms. He sat down on one of the tall chairs at the island, waiting patiently for me to explain.

I gave him his coffee just as he liked it, two cups of cream and a spoonful of sugar. "One very girly coffee." I teased and began to drink my coffee black.

He rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink in response. I rested my elbows on the island, directly across from him. "I'm scared, Edward."

"Why?" He asked patiently, lovingly.

"I was picked on my whole life." Once I managed to explain, I couldn't stop. "Any opportunity those kids get, they pounce! They can be vicious. I don't want them to get picked on. Plus, the girls may not be able to handle being apart from each other. They have always been together. What if they can't handle it? Even worse, what if they_ can_? What if this separates them? They have the most incredible bond- they can't lose that, it's a bond I'm barely finding with you guys... And my worst fear is Charlie somehow finding out that they go there! I wouldn't be there to protect them this time! I can't let them get hurt..."

Edward watched me as I explained all my worries, taking in everything that I said. He took one more sip of coffee, set down his mug, and then held my hands in his own, his green eyes holding mine with adoration.

"Bella, they will be fine." My heart suddenly lost pressure that I had not known was there. His words were so simple, anyone could have said them, but I would have only believed him.

I nodded my head and felt my lips curve into a smile. We just stayed there, enjoying the way we held each other's eyes. That was until I realized how much control he had over my feelings and decided to tear the moment by starting to cook breakfast.

At 6:30, everyone began to emerge from their bedrooms, just in time.

"Bella, what is that delicious scent?" Carlisle asked, following his nose to the table. Assorted pancakes were displayed with the sides of eggs, bacon, and sausage links. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, as a father should do to his daughter.

Esme followed him and sat in the seat next to him, serving them both.

My sisters ran down the stairs and sat dutifully in their seats, serving themselves.

Edward kissed my forehead before joining the table, next to Angela. He started to ask them questions about whether they were excited for school when I heard the front door open.

I peaked my head around the wall to see Emmett's eyes widen and run past me. "Food!" He bellowed. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her loved one and gave me a hug.

"I apologize for him. I told him we would have breakfast after we came to send the girls off. You can imagine his excitement." She snickered and followed him into the kitchen. I saw Alice and Jasper come in almost immediately after.

They both gave me hugs and joined the table.

Thank goodness I had cooked out of nervous energy. I had made plenty of pancakes and sides.

I leaned against the island, watching my sisters answer questions in between bites of their breakfast.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked, his mouth full. Before they could answer, he swallowed loudly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "MMM! Esme, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

She laughed and pointed at me. "Can't take credit for that, sweetie. Bella made this."

He gave me a huge grin and they all continued to ask my sisters questions. The sight was too beautiful to fulfill my own hunger. I wanted to take in this moment, live in it forever. Everyone most important to me was sitting at this table, happy.

"What're you gonna wear?" Alice asked once mostly everyone (and by that, I mean everyone besides Emmett) was done eating.

The girls looked at each other, silently talking the way they always did, and then looked back at Alice and shrugged.

It was now Rosalie and Alice's turn to do this.

"We'll help you pick out the perfect First Day of School Outfit!" Alice proclaimed with a happy squeal. She jumped out of her chair, and skipped ahead of the girls to the room they shared. The girls laughed and ran after the energetic pixie. Rosalie was the last to enter their room.

The door closed, and I could hear giggles among them all.

* * *

Edward drove his car, me in the passenger seat, and my sisters giggling behind us. Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz drove behind us, Carlisle and Esme behind them.

We pulled into the parking lot at Forks Junior High, and I stepped out and found myself fighting tears.

Here was where I had daydreamed about dying to escape the name-calls and abuse from Charlie. Here my old life ended and my new life began. Here, Angela's and Victoria's lives will start.

Edward pulled me into his arms and let me lean into him for support. My friends surrounded me, having been updated on my life one night. They all knew my past.

They all were here to support my future.

Angela did not look like the little girl she had once been, scared and cowering in Victoria's arms. Instead, she looked thirteen, wearing a cute green coat over her jeans and long-sleeve shirt. Her hair had been straightened and she was wearing lip gloss, despite my protests. She wore kicks and held a purse instead of a backpack. She didn't look weak at all. You would never tell that she has a sad past with an abusive father and cancer.

Angela was strong. She was beautiful. She was happy.

Victoria stood next to her, only slightly taller than her and the same height as Alice. She was much more daring with her clothes. She wore a wild-print dress and black leggings, along with some boots that went up to her calfs. She wore a white coat that I knew would be completely dirty by the end of the day, but made her look older. She had her hair tamed in soft curls, and she wore mascara making her brown eyes brighter.

Victoria was strong. She was beautiful. She was happy.

Esme handed Victoria a cell phone. She and I had already discussed that it was probably best for one of them to have a phone, so she's helping me pay for it.

"No texting during classes. All our numbers are in there." She said sternly and hugged them both.

"Thank you." Victoria smiled in her hug.

"Here's some money for lunch." Carlisle handed them both twenty dollars as he hugged and kissed them.

"Here, in case you guys need to reapply." Rosalie said as she handed them a make up bag that I'm sure consisted of more than just lip gloss and mascara. She probably gave them eye shadow!

They both shoved it in their bags.

"Food." Emmett handed them both a bag of his favorite candy, his lip quivering.

"Aw. Uncle Emmett, are you gonna cry?" Angela taunted, snatching the bag from his hand before allowing him to scoop her into a bear-tight hug.

"'Cuz your little girls are going to Junior High?" Victoria finished and stole her own bag from him. She jumped into his arms and returned his hug. Emmett choked on a sob.

Once he released her he just blinked away the tears. "No," He teased. "Those are my last gummy worm bags."

All three of them stuck their tongues out at each other.

"From Jazz, Edward, and me." Alice handed the girls an ipod each. The girls were very good at making sure that they did not show more excitement for any particular gift more than the other.

When they hugged Jasper, he whispered something to them in private, to which they nodded.

They hugged Edward. "Don't have that out in class, now. It's for lunch or inspiration for Art class. Only when you're allowed. Understand." They both assured him that they did, and then they turned to me.

I didn't have to crouch like I used to when they were little.

They were all grown up now.

"Make the most out of this, okay? Behave. I love you both." I pulled them into a hug, unable to stop the tears. "So much."

They held me, unashamed as some teens would be. No, the girls relished in their new family.

They told me they loved me, and walked over to their school.

Arms managed to wrap around me, from everyone, and words of condolences floated around me.

"They're going to do great." Edward said.

And I knew he was right.

* * *

"C'mon, Edward! Let her drive!" Emmett urged once we were all back at Esme's. Carlisle had gone off to work, and Esme had locked herself in her office to talk to one of her clients on the phone.

Everyone was completely cornering Edward.

"Fine!" Edward sighed, exasperated.

I jumped and cheered in triumph.

Edward was going to teach me how to drive so I could pick up my sisters from school. As a kind of "Hey, we are all learning something new" thing.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Edward shouted, gripping the car so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. I groaned and stopped the car abruptly, making us launch forward.

Thank goodness there were seat belts.

"What now?" I barked.

"You are being too rough-"

"No, I'm not Edward. I was going like a mile per hour!" It's been like this for the last hour. Edward gets so stressed that I'm unable to move more than three feet before he demands that I stop the car.

I was going to kill him.

"No, Bella, you have to slowly release the brake and even gentler start the gas." The calm tone would have been much more convincing if his eyes weren't bulging out of his head.

"Fine." I let go of the brake slowly and we began to roll in the empty parking lot. I then started to slowly press down on the gas. I drove, speeding up slowly. Once I felt I had the hang of it, I pressed a little harder, making the car slightly jerk.

"STOP!" Edward shrieked. Like a little girl.

I slammed on the brakes out of annoyance.

I crossed my arms across my chest, glared at the road in front of me, and grumbled insults to myself.

"Bella, you can't pick up like that! It can get you into an accident." I know it was concern, but I was sick and tired of letting him take care of me.

_Isabella, you are a strong woman that has endured so much. You cannot rely on him all the time._ An angry voice murmured in my head, only becoming more enraged with every correction and concern Edward threw my way.

This was it.

I felt myself blow up, and I could practically feel the steam shooting from my ears.

"Edward, I can do this. I don't need you to look after me!" I put the car in park, turned it off, unbuckled, and promptly left his car.

I enjoyed running home. He could have followed me, but I think I hurt him.

I was hurt that he didn't immediately call after me.

I mean, it's not like I could've outran him, you know? I was freaking running while he had a car on his side!

I don't think I wanted him to follow me, though.

I am independent. I don't need someone to look after me. They're so overbearing. They love too much. Then it hurts even more when they betray you.

It started to rain once I ran onto my street, and I opened the door to the house.

My plan was to learn how to drive by the time school was out, so I could surprise the girls, but I knew that was not going to happen as of this point. I would just have to practice with someone else another day.

I didn't want Edward's help.

I headed for my room, grumbling to myself, but then Esme's voice called me into the kitchen. She sat at the table, waiting for me.

"Bella, you're soaked. Go rinse of with warm water, and then come back down." She instructed, and I obliged like an obedient child.

Once I had finished my shower, gotten dressed, and plumped down into the seat across from Esme, she had some hot chocolate ready for me.

"So, Bella, why're you so distraught?" She asked, but I heard the knowing tone. I explained anyways.

"Edward won't stop trying to keep me safe! I had a half an hour fight with him just trying to convince him that I didn't need to wear a helmet! I wasn't able to go above 5 miles per hour, Esme! When I did, he would go ballistic! I have never had so much support or care from anyone my entire life... I just never have. I don't want it. I don't need it."

Esme gave me the same understanding stare Edward had given me earlier that day.

The only difference was the eye color, and the fact that Esme's eyes were filled with sadness just as much as they were understanding. She pursed her lips, and chewed on what she wanted to say next.

After a long moment of watching me, she finally decided. "Bella, I understand completely. You and I aren't too different, you know? Let me... Let me tell you my story, Bella."

I had been dying to know how someone as happy as Esme could have a past similar to mine.

_Finally, I was going to find out._

**AN: You are going to die for the next chapter! AHHHH! I'm so excited to type it for you guys! You have no idea!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I have other great stories, so please check up on those!**

**Till next time!**


	14. Phone Calls Are Never Good

**AN: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**BPOV**

I suddenly felt nervous as I waited for Esme to explain the past that made her seem so understanding. Was her past going to be as bad as mine? Worse?

**EsmePOV**

I couldn't let her walk out on the greatest thing that had happened to her- Edward was made for her.

I took a deep breath, ready to share something that only my little family knew.

"Bella, when I was sixteen years old, I was raped by one of my mom's friends..."

_**Flashback**_

"Espe- Esme... Mommy has a friend over." My mother slurred as she hung onto a man she had just met. I glared at the two of them and felt Harold, my little brother, cower behind me. "So you and Harold go to your room."

I grabbed Harold's hand and led him to our room. I knew the drill; let this random guy do her all night as Harold and I bunker in our room. I distract him from all the moans and curses since he's only five.

I don't know who his father is. My mom got fatter and fatter and had a baby.

I raised him.

She had forgotten about him almost instantly. She was too wrapped up in finding herself her next lay and selling the weed she grew in our room.

Now, here I am, drawing dream houses with color pencils I had taken from school.

"I wish Mommy loved me." Harold said, doodling myself and him holding hands.

She doesn't love us. I knew that we were just a check from the state to her. I was just hoping he would never find that out.

"Sometimes mommies don't know how to love." I crawled behind him and pulled him onto my lap. I watched him draw on a new piece of paper.

"I'm glad you love me." He said, looking up at me with bright blue eyes and smiling chubby cheeks. My arms held him a little tighter. "We can run away, far from here. We can live in a big house. Huge!"

I smiled as he described each room of our house in great detail. He really had a vision when it came to decorating each room. Sure, the chocolate fountains and slide instead of stairs was a bit out there, but it was beautiful. His imagination was pure.

This could be his future. I had thought with hope.

Once there had been enough silence, I tucked him in his bed. I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Essy." My little brother yawned and his beautiful blue eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too, Harold." Had I known that would have been the last conversation we would ever have, I would have never stopped talking to him. I would have stayed up and asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, what his favorite color was today. I would've made him laugh one more time. His laugh was always so squeaky and unique, and it always brought a smile to my face. It made his eyes seem less ocean blue and more sky blue. His chubby cheeks turned pink.

I would've made him laugh.

Instead, I fell asleep.

"Wake up you lil' bitch." A man's voice growled and there was suddenly a pressure on me. My eyes were wide open and on top of me was Mom's friend. His breath smelled like beer and his face was only centimeters away from me.

"Get off!" I struggled beneath him. It was no use. He was heavy. He hands held my wrists above my head like iron cuffs with just one hand. His other hand began to pull down my blanket and slide off my clothes.

Tears began to sting my eyes when I was unable to move my legs. I couldn't kick him. He had his naked body pressed against me, pinning down.

I couldn't do anything.

The little girl inside me took over, and I started sobbing. "Mom!" I begged.

I didn't hear her move.

"MOM! Help!" I screamed. Our apartment had very thin walls, so our neighbors started to pound on the walls, demanding that I shut up in muffled tones.

One yank of my underwear, and I was naked.

My heart raced and I knew I was alone.

Tears were blurring my vision and pain shot threw me as he slid in me.

I yelped in pain with every thrust.

My cries were the sounds of a strangled animal.

And then my body went numb.

My vision blackened.

The pain was gone.

I had lost reality.

My brain was protecting me from anything that was happening. In all honesty, I don't remember how long it lasted, or what had caused him to stop.

I just randomly... Came back.

I saw my mother standing, wearing a robe, crying with something in her hand. Her chest fell rapidly and I looked at what she was staring at.

Her friend was on the floor, naked. He groaned and held his head in his hands.

I put two and two together- my mom had smashed him in the head with the object in his hands.

My mother and I looked at each other, and she opened her mouth to apologize. I knew that was going to be the next thing she was going to say. I just knew it.

She didn't get the chance to, though. Her friend got up so quickly that I could register it until his hands were around her neck. She struggled, scratched at him, punched him blindly. Her punches became weaker. Her face grew purple.

My mother was gone.

I sat in my bed, naked and horrified into immobilization. I watched him run out of my room. I never saw him again.

I stared at my dead mother. How had no one helped us? Had they not heard my screams? Even Harold didn't-

_Harold._

I don't remember moving. I just remember looking down at him.

I remember looking at _him_.

He was lying in a pool of his own blood. A red line had been cut across his throat and more blood poured from it.

But he looked so peaceful.

His eyes were closed- he must have still been sleeping- and the blood that surrounded him made his skin look lighter. He looked younger. He looked less burdened by the evil we dealt with every day.

He looked free.

I threw up by his bed.

* * *

Eight months after their deaths, I stared out the orphanage window.

Today is my birthday. I am seventeen.

I am alone.

"Esme?" A woman asked. I turned to see that it was Silvya, an employee here. She smiled at me.

I hated her every time I saw her. She was always smiling.

I didn't answer her like she had hoped I would, I just glared, waiting for her to continue.

"My nephew, Carlisle Cullen, is going to be here. He's going to be hanging out with all of you guys this week. This week is when we have that picnic in the park! It's Activity Week!" As she spoke cheerily, a boy walked in behind her.

He was extremely handsome. He had blond hair, and piercing green eyes that widened when he saw me.

Silvya did not need to introduce him. Instead, he walked over to me and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it, never losing eye contact.

"I'm Carlisle."

"Esme." I said breathlessly. Our hands were still shaking, and Silvya cleared her throat off in another world.

His hand would hold me in our own world.

"I'll leave you two alone then..." A voice said. We didn't even acknowledge it.

"You- you know- you're beautiful." He said quickly, stumbling over his words. He glared at the floor, angry at his inability to be fluent. I giggled at the way he wanted to impress me. I had never had the attention of the boys.

"Thanks. Maybe it's the birthday vibe." I teased. I just wanted him to wish me a happy birthday, really.

"What? Oh! Happy birthday!" He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Thanks." I felt a pang of guilt at my happiness.

Harold wouldn't be celebrating this birthday with me. He wouldn't draw me a picture this year. I looked at Carlisle in fear.

I can't be happy.

I lost my brother, my purity, even the woman who gave birth to me. I missed her, despite her being so terrible. Despite all this being her fault.

I couldn't be too mad, she had given me Harold.

I shied away from Carlisle.

Instead of coming after me, he gave me a sad smile of understanding. Did he know?

"Esme, would you do me the please of accompanying me to the picnic tomorrow?" He waited patiently.

My heart skipped a beat.

I didn't want to trust him.

I didn't want to rely on him.

"Yes." My mouth said despite what my head feared.

He gave me a dorky grin and stumbled as he backed away from me, causing a giggle to escape from my lips. The sound seemed to make him happier and his smiled widened.

He disappeared from my sight.

And the guilt came back ten fold.

_**End of flashback**_

"I had pretended to be sick for the picnic, feeling so guilty for being happy without them." I explained to Bella. "But Carlisle looked for me. He explained that he knew I wasn't ready for a relationship, but that at the end of the week, he'd be going to college. I guess Silvya had already told him about me because he was very understanding. But he insisted that we were meant to be together, and that he would wait for me in college. Of course, I didn't believe him so I ignored the messages he left for Silvya to give to me. He never came down to visit me, but that's because he was all the way in New York. He couldn't afford tickets there and back. Plus he was working as an intern in a hospital, so that took up all of his time...

"When I was eighteen, I left the orphanage. They helped me get a job as an assistant to an interior designer- it reminded me of Harold- and I got my own place. When I was twenty-one, I was living a normal life. I was Rae Anne's top assistant, and eventually branched off as an interior designer. My business had taken off when Carlisle came to my front door..."

_**Flashback**_

I booked yet another appointment with a client, and closed my planner in content.

Sure, I had lived a terrible life, but look where I am now.

I have a beautiful house that Harold would have approved of, and I'm happy. Of course, nothing could ever replace that missing piece of my heart, but I was pretty good at living my life.

Someone rang my doorbell, and I got up thinking that it was something that was going to be dropped off for a house.

Instead, Carlisle Cullen stood in front of me.

My heart stopped and then picked up, and I was not able to talk. He gave me a crooked smile and said, "Hi, Esme."

I just stared at him.

He was like wine, he got better with age. His features that I had originally admired were finer, his hair a more vibrant blonde, his eyes greener, and his voice deeper.

"How've you been?" He asked me. And I realized that he was just standing in my doorway, waiting to be invited in.

"Please, come in." He gave me a wide smile and came into my house. I couldn't help but notice just how much he seemed to belong in my house.

"How've you been?" He repeated, his eyes searching mine.

"Good. Better. I own a interior design business... How about you?"

"I'm much better now. I've missed you, Esme. You look even more beautiful now." I looked down in embarrassment. I had not expected him to be so blunt. I had not expected for him to mean his compliments.

I gave an awkward chuckle, and tried to change the topic. "How was school?" I tried to keep the pain out of my voice. I hated that I missed him.

"It was great! I got a job here." I looked up at him, surprised.

"You were only there for four years. Don't doctors have to go to school for like eight years?"

"Yeah, but it's really about who you know. Plus, I had gone in as a Junior because of all the AP credits I had transferred from my high school." He explained modestly, even a little bashfully. He shook his head, took my hands in his, and watched me. "Esme, please go on a date with me. It's been four years and I have not stopped thinking about you since then. Just one date. Please?"

Again, the bluntness had taken me by surprise.

My answer surprised me just as much. "Okay."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Carlisle ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. He was so patient... He loved me with all his heart, and waited for me to be ready to love him. He was supportive when it came to Harold and my past. I used to be so afraid of needing him, Bella. I had even pushed him away once I knew I loved him- it was the worst three months of my life... But he made me the best person I could be. Don't lose the person who makes you the best person you can be, darling."

Bella looked up at me, her big brown eyes relieved. Maybe because she met someone with a similar past, or maybe because I had answered a question that had been upsetting her.

Either way, she pulled me into a hug. "Esme, can you pick up the girls? I'm going to go talk to Edward."

I gave her a smile and a nod. Of course I could, they were so much like Harold. They made me so happy.

"Go, sweetie." She ran out the door, not grabbing a jacket or umbrella. She was used to the rain, I think she even liked it.

**BPOV**

I rang his doorbell, soaked. I shivered, not from the cold, but from me being nervous. He didn't answer, so I reached to ring it again, but the door opened before I could press it.

Edward stood in front of me, his copper hair wilder than usual and only wearing pajama bottoms. I felt my cheeks redden as I stared at his sculpted chest. He must have been taking a nap- it was the middle of the day.

"Bella?" Edward grumbled tiredly, his sleepy voice rough. "What're you doing here? Are you okay?"

Instead of answering him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was momentarily confused before he began to move his lips against mine. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to be in his arms.

He had managed to close the door behind us, and led us to the living room couch without breaking our kiss.

I wanted to continue, but once we were on the couch, I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I got mad. I love you. I'm just not used to love..." I explained shyly. Edward moved so he could kiss me on my forehead.

"Bella, it's fine. I figured that you just needed a little time. I will take care of you, I want to. All of you." I don't know how he knew it, but he said exactly what I needed to hear.

We fixed our positions so I was resting on Edward's chest and he held me. I listened to his heart beat.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

_Did I?_

"I just- I am not used to feeling protected. I just have never been able to trust anyone, really -my little sisters aside, of course- and I don't really know how to... Your whole family has been absolutely incredible to us, and I'm very grateful, but I've always felt on edge about it. Whenever I trust someone, they hurt me." I began sadly. Edward tightened his hold on me.

"Bella, I would never let anything happen to you." He assured me. My chest tightened in fear.

"I believe that you would keep me safe, Edward, I do. It's just that me getting hurt isn't my biggest concern. I am absolutely terrified that my sisters will be hurt, eventually. Because of me trusting someone."

"I will protect you. And anything else that you hold dear in your heart. I love your sisters as well, Bella." He said that he would keep us safe with such certainty, I began to suspect that he already had done something to try... At the very least, he had to have some sort of plan. The ferocity in his eyes scared me rather than comforted me.

"Look, Edward, please don't try and pave the road for us. We will be fine as long as no one meddles." Was that fear in his eyes?

He closed his eyes and nodded, burying his face into the curve of my neck. He placed on gentle kiss there before resting against me. "I love you, Bella. You have so quickly become my whole life." My heart fluttered at the words. How perfect.

I believe him.

He will keep us safe. He will love us.

My stomach growled after we stayed in that position for about an hour, and we agreed on pizza. The pizza was here when he was in the bathroom, so I grabbed the money off the table and opened the door.

My stomach roared in eagerness at the idea of pizza and I paid him.

Edward and I ate the pizza happily.

Edward made jokes as we watched a Disney movie, commenting about the prince not being trustworthy. He was too good and they were all too happy too early in the movie.

It being my first time watching the movie, cracked up at every single comment he made.

"The snowman reminds me of Emmett." I said through laughs. He doubled over in laughter of agreement.

He held me as I cried about the sisters relationship, thinking of my own sisters.

It got late, and he offered to drive me home.

"Could I sleep over?" I asked timidly.

"Y-yeah! Of course, Bella." When I looked up at him, I saw his nervousness. It made me slightly more confident.

That night, I fell asleep in his arms.

In one of his shirts.

The last thing I thought before going to sleep was, he will keep us safe.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and an empty bed.

I smiled when Edward promptly opened the door with a tray of food in his hands. I sat up in bed and opened my arms for my food.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asked as he put my tray on my lap and then gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Amazingly. Thank you. How about you?" I took a bite out of my bacon strip.

"Blissful. Perfect. Take your pick. It was amazing sleeping in the arms of an angel." I laughed and blushed, eating more food. "I would love to spend every night like this."

"Me too." I admitted.

"Bella... How about it?" He asked, suddenly eager. I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"How about what?"

"Bella, move in. You and your sisters. Move in." I stared at him, my eyes wide and a smile growing across my face.

I opened my mouth to answer but my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and had intended on dismissing the mood-killer. But it was Esme, probably calling to let the girls call and tell me about their first day at school.

"Sorry." I whispered and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Bella... Bella, dear... You need to come to the hospital." Esme let out a gurgled sob and my heart sank to my stomach. Edward sensed my mood change and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Charlie came to the house. He tried to-" Again, she let out a terrible sob. "Bella, you need to come. The girls."

I hung up and looked at Edward, not really seeing him.

"Bella, my love? What's wrong?"

"Hospital." Was all I managed to choke out.

**AN: I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
